There's Something About You & I
by Darcy.Delaine
Summary: She grew up loving him and learned to hate him, but she can't live a day without him. There's something that blooms when a child finds their first love very early. But for Saiyans love can greatly contradict when mating heat comes along. Trunks/ OC Rewrite of Love, Hate, & Something in between. Rated R (For a reason) ;)
1. Bump & Grind

**Hello all my lovely readers, Darcy Delaine here and I am revamping my old FanFic from 2011: Love, Hate, and Something in between. I found myself overly obsessing about this story and how it had so much potential to be, well great! So I will stay close to the same plot and flow as the original mostly fixing grammatical errors and spoofing it a bit to make it pretty; I will also be changing the name. I plan to follow through with this revamp and complete this story to the best of my ability. I noticed up until chapter 11 my writing was pretty shitty and the plot was a bit sloppy and not thought through, but this time I am prepared and ready to conquer the shit out of all your hearts. Now without further delay, here is:**

**There's Something About You and I**

* * *

**Prolouge: **_ This series begins with Jae. She is a 17 year old high school student who is also half saiyan and half human; also daughter and third child of Goku and Chi Chi Son. She is three years younger than Goten and thirteen years younger than Gohan. For her appearance, she has shoulder length wavy black hair and emerald green eyes past down to her through her great, great grandfather on her mother's side. And if you haven't noticed this is a Trunks' & OC love story. _

I do not own DBZ or the characters except for my own original ones. ~~ enjoy

* * *

"_I can't wait to hit puberty." Jae said as she gazed into the mirror at her flat chest._

"_Me too." Bra wailed scuttling across the room to examine herself as well in the body length glass. _

_Jae pulled at the flat mounds on her chest and pushed out her shirt to two long points, "I want them at least this big," she mumbled. _

"_I want mine this big." Bra said putting both of her fists under her shirt and pushing them outwards. _

"_How long will it take to grow boobs that big?" Jae asked curious. _

"_About a week after we hit puberty." _

"_Nu-uh!" Jae responded._

"_Yea so." Bra retaliated._

"_How do you know then?" Jae questioned folding her arms and pouting. _

"_Cause my mom told me so. She said that we hit puberty differently compared to normal girls." Bra spoke as she pulled her hands from her shirt. _

"_We're normal girls." Jae said eyeing herself like she had a huge deformity. _

"_No stupid we're saiyans. Dad says that we're better than everyone else. Being a saiyan is better than being a human." _

"_How come?" Jae asked._

"_I don't know, but I overheard my mom and dad talking about how they dread the day that I hit puberty." Bra said it somewhat triumphantly._

"_Why?" Jae asked._

"_Something about how I would be a fiery ball buster, whatever that means." _

"_What does busting balls have to do with growing boobs?" Jae mumbled._

"_I dunno. Anyway my dad was talking about since our puberty is so different that they needed to keep a close eye on me." _

"_Why to keep track on how big your boobs get, and to make sure you don't bust anyone's balls?" Jae said gazing down at Bra's covered chest._

"_That and something about getting hot and sweaty." _

"_Like you'll be working out a lot?" Jae questioned._

"_Maybe, he said that a bit after I do hit puberty I will start getting hot and stuff and all eager." _

"_Eager for what?" _

"_Getting in shape I guess." Bra shrugged. _

"_Hey Bra you seen Jae." Trunks asked busting in the room._

"_No Trunks!" Bra yelled clinging to Jae like a stuffed animal. "Jae came over here to see me, not you. You always take her from me to do boy stuff. Don't forget she's a girl." _

"_So, Jae can do boy stuff if she wants, unlike you. You're not cool enough." Trunks yelled grabbing hold of Jae's hand, while managing to get her out of Bra's hold._

"_I'm cool enough! The only reason you want to play with Jae is because you like her." Bra yelled yanking Jae's other hand._

_Jae and Trunks starred at each other for a moment, and then went, "Ewww gross, Nu-uh!" simultaneously. _

"_Get out Trunks! This is for 7 year olds only!" Bra yelled._

"_Just cause I'm 10 doesn't mean anything. It just makes me the boss of you!" Trunks yanked Jae so hard that she slipped from Bra's grip and went flying into him. _

_Trunks ran through the door and closed it behind Jae. _

"_C'mon!" Trunks yelled as he pulled Jae down the hallway and past the corner. _

_They stopped there to hear Bra open the door and scream. "Trunks!" _

_He began to giggle and so did Jae. "MOM! TRUNKS STOLE JAE AGAIN!" Went Bra's voice down the opposite end of the hallway. _

_Once she was gone Trunks had realized that he was still holing Jae's hand. He let it go swiftly before she could actually stop laughing and notice. He blushed slightly then turned to continue to walk down the hall. _

"_Hey wait up." Jae hissed running to get to him._

"_So what were you and Bra doing?" He asked nonchalantly._

"_Talking about puberty."_

_Shocked at her answer he replied shakily, "Wh…what were you guys talking about that for?" _

"_Well Bra was telling me about how saiyans hit puberty differently than humans." _

"_Yea my dad was telling me about puberty too, but it was a little awkward." Trunks said as they got to him room._

_Jae sat on the bed and asked, "What did he say." _

_Sitting in the frame of the open window he said, "I don't really remember. It was something about getting hot and harder."_

"_Harder? Like you'll be able to take a punch better?" Jae asked._

"_I can take a punch just fine now." _

"_Oh really." Jae said getting up from the bed. _

"_Yep." Just as he confirmed it Jae punched him as hard as she could. She noticed how a tear struck his eye while he bit his bottom lip. _

"_I didn't think so."_

"_You caught me of guard is all." He said rubbing his arm._

_She giggled as he starred at her. His silence was only short lived. _

"_Why do you wanna know about puberty anyway?" He asked._

"_So I can grow boobs." She said looking down at her wash board chest._

"_Why do you need boobs for?" He asked._

"_So I can look like a girl." She said._

"_Why do you wanna look like a girl for?" _

"_Cause I am one." She said a little irate from his constant questions._

"_I didn't notice." He laughed. _

"_YOU JERK!" Jae yelled pushing him. _

_Trunks wobbled in the window sill until he caught his balance._

"_HEY WHAT WAS THAT?" His door slammed closed once Jae was gone. "For….." _

Ten Years Later~~~

* * *

The cold water I splashed against my cheeks didn't help the burning flames that seemed to smother my skin. My hands pressed against my face one last time as I looked up at myself in the mirror.

_What is wrong with me? _

My body felt like it was on fire. I didn't feel sick, but my temp I'm sure was sky rocketing.

Pulling at my lower eye lid I checked whatever people check for when they do that. Which was nothing since I didn't know what I was looking for, but what the fuck was going on?

I haven't even started sparring and my body feels tired, hot, and fuming.

I ran my fingers through my short wavy locks, and gazed at myself in the mirror.

_Why the fuck did I cut my hair?_

Taking a strand of the black curl in between my fingertips; I looked at my reflection in the eyes and shook my head in disappointment.

I jumped as loud bangs came from the door I was standing next to.

"Jae hurry the hell up. I've been waiting for….forever!" Trunks whined from the other end.

"Stop being such a big baby. I have only been in here for 10 minutes." I yelled.

I took a glance at myself one last time. I didn't feel any relief from the heat that my body was uncontrollably emitting.

_I am going to have to make this spar go by fast. _

I swiftly opened the door to find Trunks leaning his ear against it.

"Alright weirdo what if I was taking a dump in there?" I questioned

"Did you remember to wash your hands?" He asked coyly.

I pressed my still wet hand against his face to push him out of the way.

"Nope." I said walking away.

The moment I opened the door to the gravity room a rush hit me. I felt fatigued and boiled.

I leaned over and placed my hands on my knees hoping to catch my breath.

"Can't get tired now. I gotta wear you out first." Trunks said slapping me on the ass as he walked in.

"Fuck you." I mumbled.

A weird shiver went through my body. I didn't realize it till it was out of my mouth, but did I just moan?

"Hey, Jae you okay?" Trunks asked as he stretched.

Clearing my throat I stood up straight.

"Yea."

_No. No. NO. What the fuck is going on with me? _

"Good cause you better be ready for this ass whoopin I'm about to give ya."

Rolling my shoulders I breathed through my nose and prepared myself.

_I may not be feeling good, but regardless Trunks will NOT kick my ass. _

The elastic training pants didn't do shit for my overheated feeling neither did my take top. Without thinking twice I pulled the cotton fabric over my head.

_This is going to have to do._

"Whoa, you're fighting in that?" Trunks asked surprised.

"What I can't fight in a sports bra?" I questioned while noting that he was only wearing shorts.

"It's whatever." He said closing his eyes and stretching his shoulders.

I didn't notice initially how long I was starring, but it was long enough for the blush to creep up on my face.

_I never cared before, but damn Trunks has a body. I can't believe how built he is. Oh the things I could do to th….._

Before I could finish my twisted and psychotic thought I was slammed against the wall I was facing.

My cheek was pressed harshly against the sleek metal, and my arms were forced behind my back.

"What got you so dazed? Or is it who?" He whispered deeply into my ear. The heat from his breath did nothing to settle my fever. The more he touched my skin the more it burned.

I bit my lower lip. There was a feeling churning in my stomach. It hurt like a cramp, but pulsed through me especially between my legs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I groaned as I rubbed my ass against whatever part of his body was directly behind me.  
The moment he sucked in a deep, surprised breath I used my knees to push off the wall and slammed the back of my head into his face. He let go of my arms and stumbled backwards holding his nose.

"Oh can't handle it rough?" I questioned.

_What the fuck was that? Was that even my voice?_

I stopped my gloating as I questioned my unconscious actions.

"I'd like to see you handle my definition of rough." He laughed. Before I had a moment to recollect my words or his; he appeared in front of me instantly swinging right then left then hooking it to my right.

Off guard I barely had a chance to block. His force was so intense and fierce. It kinda turned me on…_ Wait what?!_

Distraction consumed me, this not being the first time; Trunks took the chance to knee me right in the gut.

In my opinion no matter how strong you are a blow to the gut is a blow to the gut.

I felt the air leave my mouth all at once. It was hard to breathe and my stomach felt nonexistent. I was barely on my feet, in which that moment was short lived, for in seconds I was kicked across the room crashing against the ground on my back.

Whatever air I managed to suck in was tossed right back out. From my place on the floor I heard Trunks laugh again.

"Tisk tisk Jae bird, I thought you would be lighter on your feet, but damn you fall like a brick."

Pushing his hand out to me I spoke reaching up, "Eat a dick Trunks." Taking his hand and pulling him down to me I used my feet to propel him towards the ceiling. I stood; my balance was still wobbly and my awareness was dulled. Feeling his presence, I tried to turn and strike with my elbow.

He stopped me with ease holding my arm still while snaking his other hand around to pull and hold my face to his.

"And what makes you think that dick is what I prefer eating?"

I was so taken aback by his quickness that I failed to notice his hand running down my lower stomach. My mind may not have been as attentive to his wandering hand then, but my mini Jae down there was pulsating and extremely moist.

A fresh distressed moan slipped from my lips. I covered the still creepy sound effects I was so filled with today with a grunt as I grabbed Trunks by his hair.

My arm extended as far back as I could, and I clenched as much lavender locks as possible.

Using the frustration of my uncontrollable moans and the yearning I couldn't pinpoint I pulled as hard as I could over my shoulder taking Trunks in one fluid motion.

This time making sure that he hit the ground I held onto his hair till his back crashed against the hard floor.

As soon as he landed I hopped over and sat on him pinning his hands so he couldn't yank my hair to get revenge. I was breathing heavy and so was he.

My face was close to his as his breath made my face even more heated.

My emerald eyes connected with his sky blues. It was a motionless, soundless moment of just pure curiosity and instinct.

There was feral scent in the air that excited, yet frightened me.

While my body heat only seemed to rise I began to clench my thighs around his torso. My heart beat was thumping in my ears, and my sex was twitching and aching. It was something I have never felt before.

I felt a rumble go through Trunks chest; all the while his eyes never left mine.

_What is this feeling?_

I rose and released Trunks' arms, still sitting on him. The heat was unbearable. I felt like I was in an oven, and right then Trunks was the only one to let me out to cool.

I scooted back, pressing my damp covered sex against the bulge that now pressed against his spandex.  
I felt him raise his hips in such a slow manner it made chills run up my spine. The feeling of his bound cock pushing up to my hot sex made my nipples instantly harden, and my hips bucked against his to create more pressure.

My mouth fell open and I moaned ever so quietly when he grasped my hips, spread his legs wider in between mine, and began to thrust in unison to pulling me down along his cock.

I felt as though I was about to explode; I could feel my stomach tighten and my head began to swim. All I could focus on was Trunks and his movements and the feeling of ecstasy it created.

The look on his face was feral and yet blank, but his eyes were so intense. My palms trembled on top of his chest and a low, snarling growl settled in his throat.

It awed me to see him like this, so beastly and dominating.

I bit my lower lip feeling my pussy pulsating wantonly with need.

"Aye boy!" The room's door swooshed open, and an always aggravated Vegeta stood in the doorway.

Like I was in some trance that was quickly broken I slipped off of Trunks and stood abruptly.

I glanced down at the surprised, mid thrust Trunks on the floor and back to Vegeta. Blushing deeply I covered my face with my hand and clinched my thighs together and quickly walked towards the door.

Not even looking back in his direction I power walked to the door only to say, "Hi Vegeta, Bye Vegeta," while walking past him in a major hurry.

All that ran through my mind as I trotted to Bra's room was… _Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, what the fuck just happened? Oh my fucking…..shit why am I so wet?_

* * *

~~. Good/Bad? You tell me….


	2. Thumb Me Down

I do not own DBZ or the characters except for my own original ones. ~~ enjoy

There's Something About You & I

* * *

"_Is the third grade hard?" Jae asked as she watched Trunks pull out clothes for the first day of school. _

"_No. It was really easy. Now the fifth grade, that was hard, but it was easy for me because I am so smart." He said boldly._

"_Don't lie Trunks. I saw how none of your report cards were on the fridge in your kitchen for last year." Jae said as she moved off the bed and sat in a chair to see Trunks choose an outfit more closely. _

"_That's just cause mom didn't want to hurt Bra's feelings cause I did better than her." Trunks said sticking out his tongue at her._

"_Whatever." Jae said looking out the window._

_Trunks gazed at her expression. He could just tell that something was wrong. _

"_Why do you wanna know so much about the third grade anyway?" He asked her._

"_I..I dunno." She said looking down rather than making eye contact._

"_Well I think you'll do great." He said to her smiling as big as he could. _

"_You think so?" She perked up slightly smiling to him._

"_For sure besides you're really smart. Especially for a silly third grader." He said laughing._

_She joined in on his giggling, but only for a moment. _

"_Are you nervous about going to the sixth grade?" _

"_Why would I?" He asked now sitting on the bed finally settling on a tee shirt and jeans._

"_Well you know. You won't be in elementary school anymore. You're gonna be a middle school kid." She said looking down to the floor._

"_So?" _

"_So you won't be with me anymore!" Her voice was raised and she was crying. _

_He saw how much he meant to her whether or not he felt she hated him. In a small way he was happy to see her in such distress. He knew that no matter what they fight about they would forever be friends. _

_Getting up he walked over to her and kneeled._

"_Don't worry about it okay." He lifted her head so that she was looking at him, "no matter where I go we will always be friends. And besides I have to go to middle school and prepare them for you." _

"_Really?" She asked sniffling._

"_Yea. If they can't handle me and Goten then how are they gonna handle you and Bra?" He asked smiling._

_She leaned over and hugged him like she couldn't let go even if her life depended on it. _

* * *

:Nine Years Later:

* * *

I entered Bra's room and slammed the door behind me. I was breathing heavy as I leaned against it as if someone was about to bust in at any second.

"Jae what the fuck?" Bra said as she lifted her face mask from her eyes.

Turning to quickly lock the door I sighed and stumbled to the bed until my back plopped against it.

"Oh my gosh Bra," I began as I noticed she was till in her jammies. "…You know it's like 2 in the afternoon."

"Yes, and that it is also a Saturday." She said casually.

"Ugh." I groaned as I rolled over to lay on my belly.

"What's wrong Jae, and don't you usually chill in Trunks' shower on Saturdays?" She asked sitting up on her elbows.

"That's the thing. This morning I felt like shit, but then again I didn't." I spoke lightly placing my palms against my face.

"Okay explain to me how that makes sense." She said.

"Well I felt fine, but at the same time I was burning up. It wasn't an external burn but from inside. I was on fire and I couldn't cool down."

"Oh boy…"

"Oh boy what?" I asked in a fret sitting up quickly from the blanket.

"I can't believe you are just now hitting your heat." She laughed

"Heat?" I asked.

"Your parents didn't tell you?"

"No….were they supposed to?" I asked.

"Duh, it kinda falls in there when you have the whole sex talk. Well for saiyans anyway."

"So I'm like a dog?" I questioned knowing full well how female dogs are while they're in heat.

"Eh not really, but kinda. I mean we have our human puberty, but then again we have our primal puberty. Thus the first stages of heat."

"So I'm like a horny dog?" I asked seriously.

"Pretty much, but there is more to it. Rather than you running out there to let any ole' dog screw you, you get attached to a certain male that you specifically want to screw."

"So I'm a whore regardless." I cried flopping over to bury my face within the covers.

"No not at all. You are just making some sap the happiest guy in the world." She said rubbing my head.

I continued to whine into the fabric as she went on, "I can't believe you are finally hitting your heat." She said almost mind boggled.

"When did you hit yours?" I asked only turning my head to look at her.

"When I was sixteen." She mumbled.

"You serious? With who?"

"Yea and uh it was uh…..Onntrerng…."

"Who?" I asked a little lost at whatever she said at the end.

"It was….go…ten"

I gasped so hard I nearly sucked in my uvula. "You slept with my brother?" I screamed.

"Shhhhhhh!" She hissed covering my mouth, "Yes it was your brother."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I didn't know how you would react." She mumbled.

"Beside from being grossed out and sick to my stomach I think I would have reacted accordingly." I said with a grimace.

"Jae it really isn't that bad. I mean once you have that heated feeling that just won't go away when you're near him. OH gee does it feel good to cool down."

_Am I really okay with having sex with him though? I mean we've grown up together. He's basically my best friend. Shit, he does have a very tempting body though….oh All those muscles that would just work me to the bone._

"JAE!"

I blinked my eyes out of my trance and realized I was drooling.

"I know that kind of drool. So who is he?" She quarried as I wiped the spit from the side of my mouth.

"Uh…..listen about that."

"It's Trunks isn't it?" She questioned out loud.

"Wait, what, you didn't even give me a chance." I wailed feeling so red to the face.

"I can tell by the way he just looks at you. He wants you, and I think he was waiting for your heat to start so he can have a reason to take you."

"The way he looks at me? Like he's been looking at me in that way before this?" I questioned feeling a little giddy.

"Yea. They can smell that shit you know, your heat. Especially if it's your first, when you're tempting, fresh, and tight, and it drives them crazy. Not only are you in a sex daze, but when close to them there are too. The only thing they want then is you and that cherry." Bra said poking me in my lower stomach.

"Ahhhh He was acting strangely when we were fighting. Saying so many things that made my flesh burn like crazy."

"Just wait till it gets worse."

"Worse!"

"Yea worse. This is only the beginning Jae. Soon you guys are going to be all over each other no matter who is around because at those moments the only two people who matter are you and him."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"He's going to be really protective over you, and he's always going to want it. He might know when you're horny before you do." She laughed I suppose reflecting on when she was with…..Goten.

I inwardly cringed at the thought.

_Gross…._

"Wait doesn't Trunks have a girlfriend?" I asked remembering a brunette being clutched to his arm a few weeks ago.

"Yea but she doesn't matter anymore. I mean you did say he was saying strange things when you were together?" She asked.

"Yea but he always says stupid shit, but when I was sitting on top of him…."

"You were sitting on him? Damn Jae you move fast!"

"It wasn't like that. At first it was more of a defensive move then it turned into something else." I said while touching my lower stomach remembering the strong need that dwelled below, and how my legs straddled his form.

"Awww Jae wants Trunks' dick…" She said proudly.

"Shut up." I whined, blushing deeply and averting my gaze.

"Don't worry Jae it's not so bad. Trust me when you and him really start getting heated then woo is that going to be an experience." She laughed rubbing my back.

"If I tell you there's a party tonight, will that make you feel better?" She asked sweetly.

"Yea." I mumbled.

"Well there's a party tonight if no one has told you."

I gasped for effects, "No way."

"Yea, it's tonight at 11. You wanna go?"

"Yea…..oh wait I have to call my mom and tell her that I am staying the night here or something." I said reaching for her phone.

Right when I was about to call I heard a knock at her door.

_Oh no…._

I sunk into the blanket and cued Bra to speak.

"What?" She called out.

"Hey Bra open the door before your dad comes." Goten strongly whispered from the other side.

I sighed in relief as I stood, "I will give you guys some alone time." I said unlocking the door.

Before Goten had a chance to realize that Bra wasn't the one opening it I said, "Hi Goten, Bye Goten."

Making my way down stairs I stopped in the kitchen.

_Thank goodness it's empty._

Flipping up the phone I dialed my house number.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello," my dad answered very cheery.

"Hey daddy," I said just as vibrant.

"How's it shaken Jae bird?"

"Well I was just calling to let you know that I am staying over at Bra's tonight."

"You're not going to any wild parties are you?" He asked which took me by surprise.

"No..not at all. You know me better than that dad." I chuckled.

"Alright Jae bird just make sure you don't get drunk or shacked up with some guy, leave that up to Bra, okay."

I laughed, "alright dad."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I closed the phone and smiled to myself.

_Gee I love my dad._

"Hey brat!" A deep rigid voice yelled from behind me.

I turned to see Vegeta, and thankfully no Trunks.

"Uh hey Vegeta." I said a tad bit shaken.

He eye balled me for a good awkward minute, "So it is true."

"What?" I asked feeling like something was on my face.

_Did I have some left over drool from earlier?_

"That stench is all over you, so is his arousal." He grimaced.

"Arousal?" I mumbled a little more dumbfounded than I wanted.

"Don't play coy, you know what I mean. You've started you mating cycle."

"Mating cycle?" I mumbled

"Yes, girl, mating cycle. What are you a parrot today?"

"today..?" I laughed "No but really what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and my boy are soon to be mates."

"Wait how do you know that?" I asked with worry.

"I was young once too girl. I know how these things work. Now since you are Kakarot's spawn, but still part saiyan it's going to have to do."

He walked around to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I warned my son about you. Mating with a human is nowhere near as intense as mating with a saiyan."

I blushed as he just assumed I was going to sleep with Trunks.

"I suggest in the future you go looking for him before he comes looking for you because he's going to come with only one thing on his mind."

Vegeta walked out laughing I suppose for the double meaning at the end of his sentence.

The blush that seemed to be plastered to my face didn't cool at all.

_Well on the bright side at least I know when I am not near him I feel better. _

Easing my way back upstairs I made it to Bra's closed door. My hand hovered over the door knob before I remembered who was in there with her.

I leaned in slightly placing my ear to the door.

"_Goten if we're going to do anything it can't be something that raises our Ki's" She whispered._

"_Alright Bra. Just lay back I know what I'm doing."_

"_Goten…ah….go..ten." _

I barely felt Bra's Ki and I didn't feel Goten's at all.

"Man they're good." I mumbled to myself.

I felt heat creep up on me as I rubbed my face.

_Goodness I can feel their hotness._

I leaned in more to try and hear whatever else was being said, and then I felt a droplet land on my back.

_Is it raining?_

"Man they are good," whispered a voice across my ear.

I turned to see a very wet and barely towel covered Trunks.

"Shhhhhhh!" I hissed pushing him far away from the door.

When we got about half way down the hall from her room I stopped my shoving assault.

"I wonder what they're doing." He questioned looking back down the hall.

"Stuff." I replied quickly.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked easing to me.

The hotness was becoming unbearable and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Stuff that falls into the ultimate category of stuff, besides why are you asking so many questions anyway? And why are you only in a towel? God why is it so hot in here?" I whispered harshly with a hint of dread.

"I took a shower. I was going to go to my room till I saw you standing here in the hall."

"Could you not use the shower in **your** bathroom?" I asked realizing that he had me closed in against the wall.

"Why did you run off earlier?" He asked gazing down at me.

My breath was caught in my throat as I began to sweat, "I….uh…well….." I looked away finding something more interesting down the hall, which there really wasn't.

He used his hand to guide my face back to look up at his.

"Why didn't you tell me you started your heat?"

I could feel a blush smother my cheeks. Trunks and I talked to each other about everything, but some things were just too sexual.

"I didn't know it was happening." I mumbled somewhat losing my voice.

His hand ran across my cheek, finger by finger; his mouth slowly easing towards mine.

"My Jae bird is finally all grown up." He spoke through half lidded eyes and grazing lips.

He didn't kiss me, but made me want him to. The close contact did little for my urges.

"My dad told me about saiyan heat, but yours is the only one I have witnessed so first handedly."

"I'm sorry." I squeaked as his other hand ran up my inner thigh.

He chuckled while still rubbing his lips lightly over mine. "No need to be." His pelvis pressed into my lower stomach.

_I love and hate this feeling. _

A slight moan escaped my lips, "What about your girlfriend?" I questioned.

"What about her?"

I gasped as he began to slightly tug on the rim of my pants. "D..don't you like her? You are together, right?"  
I never liked it when Trunks would break a girl's heart over stupid things. Growing up I watched him go through girls like rolls of tissue. I didn't want to be the reason he left this one. I might have been jealous when they were together, but I would never take away Trunks' possible chance at happiness.

"She doesn't matter Jae. All I want is you."

I felt his smooth hand leave my face and slide across my stomach. His fingers reached the rim of my pants, which he quickly bypassed.

_Damn I really need to start wearing underwear with these things. _

He easily made his way down my pants seeing as it was the only layer blocking his entrance. I felt his fingertips twiddle along my freshly shaved skin that dwelled at the apex of my sex.

I instantly closed my eyes too overwhelmed by anticipation and lust.

His hand continued the journey till it completely cupped my heat. The contact of his skin around my heated desire only fueled my arousal.

"Either your still wet or I just make you that excited." He whispered into my ear almost with a humorous tone.

His other hand grabbed the underside of my thigh and hoisted me up against the wall. His body pressed against mine and my leg instinctively wrapped around him waist and my arms clutched his shoulders.

"I wondered about the day I would be able to take you." He mumbled while slowly rubbing a finger along my moist folds.

He pushed passed the lips that hid my aching core and slowly inserted his finger.

I began to moan before his mouth covered mine in a heated kiss. His finger felt so long as more and more slowly filled my tight hole.

"What I wouldn't give to fuck this tight pussy of yours." His words trailed across my lips.

His finger pressed deeper and his thumb grazed and wiggled my clit. I bit my lip and held my eyes closed tightly trying hard to suppress the urge to whine and moan in ecstasy.

"But, I suppose now is not the time." He pressed his forehead to mine and his lips grazed mine once again, with a slight huff signaling his disappointment.

Sliding his hand from my pants he let me down till my feet touched the floor again. I held my eyes closed feeling frozen and trapped with the feeling his finger and thumb just gave me. I was breathing heavy and not thinking straight. My mind was in a haze and my vision was blurry once I opened my eyes. The only thing that was so in tune was my sense of touch. Every place his hands or lips went tingled for a substantial amount of time.

Before I had a chance to realize he was gone a voice came from down the hall.

"Hey Jae I didn't know you were here." Bulma's voice came from the steps. I looked down the hall to her as she walked up, then in front of me to see no Trunks.

My body was still weary and shaken not to mention hot, and I knew for sure my face was red.

I cleared my throat and tugged my pants up some feeling self-conscious. "Oh, hey Bulma."

She walked down the hall carrying two baskets.

"You need some help?" I asked walking to her.

"Oh no it's fine just dropping off some laundry." She knocked on Bra's door.

I quickly ran up and stepped next to her, "Oh hey let me take care of Bra. She's probably still sleeping." I said taking the basket which I was sure was hers.

"Aww thanks Jae. Would you mind taking this one to Trunks' room too? I have some food cooking on the stove."

_Yes I mind. I can't go near him for fear he might rape me! Wait…..you can't rape the willing, but I am so inexperienced…_

"Uh…yea sure, no problem." I mumbled with a smile.

"Thanks hun." She smiled and went back down stairs.

I gave a grin till she was gone as I leaned against the door in relief.

I sighed and blushed more deeply. Just the thought of Trunks and how his finger was so deep made me tremble. But….this feels so weird at the same time. He's my best friend but right now our friendship doesn't seem to matter.

I gritted my teeth in mostly sexual frustration.

_But why do I want him to fuck me so badly!? _

* * *

So how was it? Good/Bad? Aching for more! I know I am! Lol I will update in a day or two but still reviews are my fuel, so feed me my lovely readers!


	3. No Panties

A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read! But I would love it if I got more reviews! Tell me anything, what you had for breakfast, what your favorite color is, etc. And how much you like and or hate my story. Okie, thanks, bye, and read!

I do not own DBZ or the characters except for my own original ones. ~~ enjoy

* * *

There's Something About You and I

* * *

_It was a rainy afternoon, and Jae stood outside the gate of Trunks' middle school. She always waited on him to get out ever since his first year there._

_The elementary school got out at least 15 minutes before the middle school. So there she was, a little fourth grader waiting outside in the rain with her yellow dress, green galoshes, and pink umbrella. The bell finally rang as she eased to the gate to watch him come out. The kids came out in bunches. Usually Trunks would be at the front of the bunch, but he wasn't today. She watched intently looking for his lavender hair, yet never saw it. _

_She slowly leaned against the wet fence using her backpack as a shield from the water. About ten minutes went past when she heard his voice come from behind her. _

_She turned and looked with excitement all over her face. The moment she saw him the smile faded. He was walking with a girl; she was pretty._

_They walked together as Trunks had a sly smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. She giggled and clung to his arm. _

_Jae didn't want to be jealous, but she was. She didn't like Trunks like that, but she was very upset to see him getting close to another girl. They walked and talked until they got to the opening of the gate. She had said her goodbyes to Trunks as he did the same to her. The young girl walked past Jae with a smile, as Jae retuned the grin with a snarl. Trunks opened his umbrella because he was now no longer under the girl's. The moment he looked at Jae she was already moving in the direction of home. _

"_Hey wait up." He yelled to her._

_She kept moving in the same pace ignoring his words. _

_Once he got by her side he said, "Hey what's the big deal?"_

_He looked at her adamant face, and realized that she wasn't going to speak._

"_Listen I'm sorry to keep you waiting…there was…"_

_Cutting him off by saying, "Why don't you just walk home with your girlfriend?" She dashed across the street to the opposite side walk. _

_He starred at her in bewilderment seeing now why she was so upset. He continued to walk along the other side walk than her. _

_Seeing the angry expression she wore, he felt the need to explain even if it meant that he had to yell it._

"_I was gonna tell you about how I got into a fight today!" He screamed to her trying to stay at the same pace._

"_There was this guy who was talking about elementary school kids." He looked over at her still seeing that she could care less. _

"_He went on and on about 3__rd__ graders and 4__th__ graders. Then he mentioned how he always saw elementary school kids hang around the middle school." _

_He felt her glance at him._

"_He said something about you Jae." _

_He saw her stop moving and look over to him. _

"_Yea. He talked about how you only stood there to try and be cool cause you had no friends." _

"_That's a lie!" She yelled from across the street. _

"_That's what I told him. He didn't believe me. He said that I only hung out with you was because you were a big baby." _

_He could see the rage on her face from the distance they stood. _

"_I didn't let him have a chance to hit me back." Trunks called to her. _

"_You didn't hurt him too bad did you?" She asked concerned._

"_No." He said with a smile. "I did get detention though." _

"_What about that girl?" She asked clenching to the handle of her umbrella._

"_Well she's my girlfriend." Trunks said proudly, and Jae marched on. _

_A car slowly drove past increasing the silence between them._

_Trunks followed her with his hand in his pocket. A quick window went by smacking an idea into his head. _

_As the gust was slowly beginning to go by he let go of his umbrella, letting in run away in the opposite direction. _

"_Oh crap. My umbrella flew away." He yelled. _

_Seeing that she was unfazed he yelled again, "I said OH CRAP MY UMBRELLA FLEW AWAY!" _

"_Well you better go catch it." She hollered back not even taking a glance at him. _

"_Aw c'mon Jae bird I'm cold!" He whined placing his arms around himself and shivering._

_A few seconds went by until she sighed and waved him over. _

_He ran across the street and moved close to her to get under her small umbrella. _

"_Can't you dry yourself off?" She asked annoyed._

_He looked around to see if there was anyone driving or walking down the street. Seeing that the close was clearly he charged up. He was emitting so much energy that he almost blew Jae away. _

_Now nice and dry he scooted closer to Jae taking the umbrella from her hands so he wouldn't have to kneel the entire way since she was so short. _

_They walked in silence for a bit. The entire time he would glance at her upset expression. _

"_If you have something to say just say it, and stop starring at me." She said in a harsh tone. _

_Feeling embarrassed he apologized. Rubbing the back of his head he began to speak, "You're not upset are you?" _

"_Why should I be?" She questioned quickly._

"_Listen Jae I hope you don't think that just cause I have a girlfriend that I won't ever have time for you." _

_She groaned. "Just shut up and give me my umbrella." She yelled reaching for it as he just kept holding it higher. _

"_No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said seriously._

"_Just give me my umbrella and leave me alone." She screamed at the brink of tears._

"_I will never leave you alone Jae, I promise." _

_His words made her stop jumping and stand there against him with her head held low. _

_She sniffled. "You promise."_

_He let go of her pink umbrella letting it fly away. "Cross my heart." He said embracing her getting covered in rain, again. _

* * *

:Eight Years Later:

* * *

I enjoyed the feeling Trunks gave me. The way my body reacted to his touch was almost over whelming. Although my body was very keen to the idea of sex with him, my mind and heart felt very uneasy. He was my best friend and we had been through so much together I didn't want a moment of lustiness to cloud our judgment for a while and then after, everything would be awkward. There was no way we could go back to being the same….I mean I don't think I can sleep with him and then still look at him the same; especially if he continued to date idiotic females.

I sighed and remembered I had two laundry baskets to deliver.

Trying to settle my mind I loudly banged on Bra's door.

"Hey Bra this is your father, Vegeta!" I yelled in a deep voice.

In a matter of seconds her door swung open.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. My dad doesn't knock he bursts in." She said pulling down her tank top.

_True very true._

I stepped into her room afraid to sit on the bed, so I decided to stand.

"Here's your laundry, skank." I said placing the basket on her tainted bed.

"Thanks so much non-skank." She smiled walking to her closet.

"Your mom gave this to me to take to Trunks' room." I said also placing his basket on her bed.

"So?"

"Sooo I need you to take it." I said leaning against her dresser.

"Why can't you? He's after your kitty cat." She said turning to me and smiling.

"Something happened in the hallway a few minutes ago between us, and I fear if I end up in a room alone with him there may not be anything to stop us."

"Like you want something to stop you two." She spoke with a sly smile.

"No I don't, but I don't think I am ready to…you know…lose it at least with him." I frowned.

"Trust me Jae when you get to that point you will be begging him to take it."

I blushed slightly remembering how he made me feel in the hall way with only a little touching.

"Please Bra I can't." I whined.

"Yes you can. Just go to his room and use that laundry basket as a barrier. So while you hold it out in front of you just tell him how you feel about the situation."

"You think that'll work?" I asked.

"Yea. You and Trunks have been close since what…forever? No matter what he will listen to you. And if it makes you feel any better I will keep watch from the hall, so if you are in there for too long I can come and interrupt."

"Promise?"

"Yep." She said walking to the bed and handing me the basket.

I took a deep breath and took the basket into my hands.

Stepping out the door I nervously walked down the hall, periodically glancing back to make sure Bra was still behind watching me. Once I turned the corner and stood directly in front of his door I sighed and checked again to see Bra peeking from the end of the hall and lightly extending to me a thumbs up.

I smiled back and took a breath, and then I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

I placed my hand on the handle and turned.

_He never leaves his door unlocked, well since he hit human puberty._

I opened the door to see it was empty.

"Trunks you in here?" I asked.

I walked in and heard the water running in his bathroom.

_He's taking another bath?_

I lightly placed the basket on the bed and slightly smiled from how much his room smelt like him. Not sure if it was the heat thing but my senses were highly in tune with any and every aspect of him. Even though he's only here on the weekends it never lost its Trunksy aroma.

I sat on his bed and realized how comfy it was. I bounced on it slightly. I fell back on it. I relaxed. The smell on his covers was sweet and tempting, just like him.

My arms went up behind my head, and I closed my eyes.

_I remembered the time when he brought a girl back to his room one night. He thought I didn't know, but I did. That night I was sleeping over in Bra's room considering I usually sneak in the middle of the night to sleep in his. He was 18 and I was 15. I was so upset with him that morning. _

I inwardly giggled to myself at how naïve I was back then. I was so in love with him, and I was too afraid to speak it.

_Am I still?_

I turned on my side unconsciously facing the bathroom door.

_What happens after we have sex though? Does he go back to being his normal stupid self? Do we really go back to being best friends who fight like a married couple, but he's the one seeing other people? Now that I think about it, when was my last boyfriend? _

While I was in thought I didn't hear the water in the bathroom turn off, and right when I snapped out of my trance the bathroom door began to open.

I sat up quick and placed the basket on my lap figuring it was too late to run.

"Jae?"

"Goten?" I questioned as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing in Trunks' room?"

"What are you doing in Trunks' bathroom?"

That moment Trunks eased into the room now fully clothed.

_Awww._

He looked from me to Goten and then smiled.

"What is this a sibling get together?" He laughed coming over to sit on the bed next to me.

He quickly put me in a headlock and began to give me a noogie.

It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but enough to make me cry out.

"TRUNKS STOP, C'MON!" I pushed against his muscular form.

"I'm gonna get dressed in the bathroom." Goten called from the door.

I was so distracted with Trunks that a barely noticed Goten. I stood up and pulled from his grasp. Well I attempted to.

He stood too as we twisted and danced around the floor.

"Don't you remember when we use to do this?" He asked.

"I remember when I use to do it to you!" I grunted and pushed from him as hard as I could, and in one fluid motion I fell onto the bed.

I looked up to him as he stood there in front of me.

"I licked my fingers clean. I've never tasted anything so sweet." He said huskily.

My breath left my chest quickly as his words only fueled the attraction that lingered between us. I stared into his eyes that looked like his, but a different person dwelled behind them.

The heat rose from my body like a furnace seemingly causing the whole room to cook.

The bathroom door opened suddenly as I snapped back to reality to look at Goten like I was caught stealing.

"Damn it's hot in here." He looked down to me and back up toTrunks.

Before he had a word to speak, I got up and stalked off. I quick walked down the hall and past the corner where Bra wasn't. I made my way back to her room to find her standing in her closet pulling out clothes.

"What the fuck!" I yelled slamming the door.

"God did it just get hot in here?" She questioned turning to me with a slick smile.

I held my hands on my face feeling the burn that came swiftly after. I groaned leaning my head against the door, and slowly sliding to the floor.

"I can't handle this." I mumbled.

"And it's only the first day." Bra chirped hopping on the bed and gazing down at me with a smile.

"How long does this usually last? I whined.

"A month…"

"A MONTH!" I yelled standing up.

She laughed, "I'm kidding, kidding. It's only a week."

I plopped down on her bed face first.

I laid there for about five minutes, and then I spoke, "Did you wash this?"

"Nope." She said triumphantly.

I slid off the bed disgusted, but too tired to actually care.

I spent the rest of the day hiding in Bra's room. I couldn't handle another encounter with Trunks. Even though it would be nice to have sex with him and not have a care in the world that wasn't the case. I cared. I cared a lot!

It was now about that time and Bra pulled out a dress for me to wear for the party tonight. It didn't seem that revealing till I actually put it on.

"Bra I really think I shouldn't have worn this dress." I spoke as I awkwardly walked in the five inch heels to look at myself in the mirror.

The dress she let me borrow was a simple black dress with a thick strap on each shoulder, and it encased itself all the way down my body stopping considerably short at mid-thigh.

On the sides of the dress was a see through, but black floral design. Bra had somehow convinced me out of my panties. She said for the sake of the dress and looking good, having my underwear showing through the sides wasn't complimenting the outfit. So here I was standing in the pretty, but slutty dress that I didn't mind too much wearing, except for the no underwear part.

She did my makeup giving it a light colorful touch. What I loved the most was the red lipstick.

"Jae calm down, you look so damn sexy." She said walking up to the mirror beside me.

Her outfit was cute and less slutty than mine.

I tilted my head and starred at myself.

_Hm. I do look sexy._

"So when are we leaving?" I asked her.

She looked away. "Um….about that."

"What about what?" I asked knowing she was hiding something.

"Well I didn't tell you it was a college party, did I?" She questioned.

"No." I said a little taken back.

_No wonder I am dressed so slutty._

"Well Goten and Trunks were going too, so they are going to take us along."

"Why didn't you tell me Trunks was going?"

"I didn't think it would do any harm for him to be there considering how much love is in the air between you two. It would be anything but awkward." She said slowly walking to the door.

_I hope she's right._

I made my way to the door too as she opened it to find Trunks standing there about to knock.

He looked at the both of us not letting his gaze last long.

"I guess you both are ready now?" He asked smiling.

"Yea." Bra yelled sauntering past him and towards the stairs.

I felt a little exposed, so I crossed my arms around myself making my way to the door. Trunks stood there watching me as I gave him a small smile.

I turned the corner about to walk down the steps when I was grabbed from behind.

Trunks' arm was around my waist pushing me to him and his other slowly, gently pulled my arm from my enclosed cover up.

"You look great." He whispered in my ear. His hand stretched out with mine following.

His head tilted to the side and lightly he kissed the visible skin on my shoulder.

His kisses were like drugs. I felt light headed and hot, delusional. He guided my hand to the end of my dress, wrapping both of our fingers around the edge.

"Why would you put something on that would make me want to take it off you so slowly?" He whispered letting my dress rise gradually.

I threw my head back to lie against his shoulder. With the five inch heels I was tall enough to be leveled with his chin.

Leaving me to finish pulling up my dress, his hand had other trails to follow.

I felt the calloused fingers that made me burn, run along the now naked skin along my thigh. His hand made it in-between both of my legs, as he continued to rise with the dress.

"I knew you didn't have on any underwear." He groaned running a finger along my heat. "I could smell how much your pussy wanted me the moment Bra opened the door." Unexpectedly he pushed a finger inside me.

I moaned out for a moment until I heard a yell from down stairs.

"Jae, Trunks, c'mon it's time to go." Bra called.

He gave a loud growl into my ear, his teeth nipping at my earlobe. It was as if he was angry at me for teasing him with all the disruptions. I felt his hand grasp my chin almost forcedly and he lightly laughed but seemingly still not amused.

Without warning his hands left me as quick as they got there.

"Later for sure." He said heading down the steps giving me a reassuring glance and smile.

I stood there a second as he trotted off. His demeanor changed so quick it took me off guard. That growl…it turned me on so much.

Pulling my dress down now more conscious of my lack of panties, I sighed.

_I am not going to enjoy this party I can just feel it! God why am I so wet already!_

* * *

Good? Bad? Do you love it and want more? Tell me in the reviews my honey buns!


	4. Baby Got Back

**A/N: Thank you all for reading my story and I hope it is all to your liking. If you have read the original and remember it you will notice some great changing, especially in this chapter. WARNING: SMUT alert. Enjoy and review. **

I do not own DBZ or the characters except for my own original ones. ~~ enjoy

AU: ~~

* * *

There's Something About You & I

* * *

_Jae walked down the dark hallway with one destination in mind. Once she got to the door she slowly opened it._

"_Trunks are you awake?" She mumbled peeking in. _

_She saw the covers rumble rapidly as he sat up barely. She noticed his shirt was off._

"_Jae get out!" He yelled still fumbling under the covers. _

"_But…but I'm scared." She mumbled looking away._

"_Just get out and give me a minute!" He said harshly. _

_She closed the door, and stood against it slowly counting to 60. _

_Once she reached the number, she slowly eased the door back open. _

"_Can I come in now?" She whispered. _

"_Yea." He said grumpily._

_She scuttled across the floor swiftly. Going to the opposite side of the still shirtless boy, she eased her way under the covers._

_Once she made herself comfortable, she laid there on her back starring at the ceiling not enjoying the awkward silence._

"_I'm sorry." She said looking at the back of his head. He turned his back to her the moment she got in the bed._

"_Don't worry about it. I forgot to lock my door, so it's my fault." He grumbled._

_She looked away from him clenching at the covers around her chest, which was too her disappointment still flat. _

"_What were you doing?" She asked casually._

_He jumped at her sudden question, "Nothing!" he said quickly._

_She frowned to herself. He never kept secrets from her, but she knew he was keeping one now._

_Turning over on her side she tried to conceal the tears that started to flow. She hugged the cover close, and began that uncontrollable sniffle. _

_Trunks heard her small cries, and turned over concerned. _

"_Listen Jae I'm sorry." He said now being the one to gaze at the back of her head. _

_She sniffed, "If you don't like me just say it." _

_He sighed. "It's not like that." _

"_Yea it is." She cried._

"_I'm sorry, okay. You just walked in on me while I was…clipping my toe nails." _

_She turned to look at him with tears still falling down her face. _

"_I didn't mess you up did I?" She questioned._

"_No…..you just scared me is all." He mumbled._

_She quickly leaned over and hugged him. His body was warm._

"_I thought you were mad at me." She said very relieved. _

_He hugged her back slightly and then said, "Never."_

_They laid there for a while till she spoke, "How's you and your girlfriend?" _

_He sighed, "Jennifer?"_

_She leaned up from him and starred him in the eyes, "no, Danielle." _

_He looked away. "We broke up last week."_

"_And you already have another girl?" _

"_I can't help it that girls want me." He said arrogantly._

_She immediately removed her arms from around him, and lay on her back to stare at the ceiling, again._

"_Do you have a boyfriend?" His tone was a little expectant._

"_No." She said quickly._

"_Why not?" He asked._

"_Because I don't okay." She said turning over on her side leaving her back to him._

"_You're not ugly." He added only raising her temper._

"_Just leave it alone, okay, Trunks." _

"_Why won't you tell me?" He asked again poking her in the back._

"_Because!" She startled loudly, but calmed down soon after to continue, "I don't need a boyfriend. Unlike you Trunks I don't need someone just so I can call them mine. No matter how __**not ugly **__I am."_

_A silence filled the room again for what felt like hours._

"_You can do that for me though, right?" Trunks asked his voice low and heart full._

"_Do what?" She questioned still a bit heated._

"_Call me yours, can't you?" He mumbled causing her to turn and look at him. _

"_Mine…" she whispered in more of a question, as she starred into his eyes._

"_Yea. No matter who I date, and the same for you…..we'll still be each other's."_

_The way he said it made Jae's heart drop. The concept of what he was saying was beyond her, but all she knew was that he was claiming her as his. Vice versa he was giving himself to her._

"_I don't understand." She muttered turning to him. _

_He let his hand run down her tear stained cheek. "I'm yours Jae. No matter what happens." _

* * *

:Seven Years Later:

* * *

I sat next to Trunks as he drove. Bra and Goten sat in the back doing what was oblivious to me at the moment. A song, that made me cling to the rim of my dress and blush bashfully, played on the radio. I wasn't sure who was singing, but I knew the words were far beyond sexual. At one point I could have sworn Trunks turned it up louder, but I was too shy to look for conformation.

_C'mon Jae stop being so shy. We're in the car with Bra and Goten; he wouldn't dare to try something in front of them. _

I turned my gaze slightly, head still leaned low. My eyes caught a glimpse of his face. Eyes content on watching the road, Trunks looked calm. The street lights ran past the car shinning briefly on him. Luscious pale blue lighting falling upon his face made him look so sensual. He didn't notice me looking from the corner of my eyes, so I decided to gaze a little longer. It didn't hit me what he was wearing before, maybe because I was too busy getting felt up.

My eyes traveled the creamy skin along his neck till I saw his black V-neck t-shirt. The fabric formed to his muscles lengthways to his stomach. I dared not to look any lower. Stopping my eager gaze at his belt I let my eyes travel back up his resilient frame. I went back to stare at his soft face, but was confined by crafty blue eyes. His expression was cunning and his smile was ill-behaved. He knew what I was checking out, and he knew I liked it. I blushed deeply and swept my gaze back to my lap.

"We're here!" Bra yelled leaning over into the front seat.

I looked out my window to see the house surrounded by cars and people.

"I guess we are." I mumbled as Trunks pulled around looking for a spot to park.

"Hey Trunks isn't Marcy supposed to be here?" Goten asked.

"Yea, she said she would." He replied.

_Trunks girlfriend is going to be here!_

My gaze shifted to Bra, who was still leaning next to me, and her expression held the same thought.

Once the car came to a stop Goten got out first pulling Bra after.

I sat in my seat a bit nervous and regretful for coming.

I felt a hand on my knee. I looked over at Trunks while he innocently wore a smile. "You're going to have fun don't worry."

I tried my best to smile back as I opened my door. Having to take a sec to make sure the short black dress did its purpose in covering my ass, I slowly made my way towards the booming house.

I listened to the rhythmic clicking of my heels while I watched Goten and Bra stroll ahead.

"Trunks!" A feminine voice called from the crowd that convened in front of the door. Once Bra and Goten were consumed within the mass of people a peppy blond bounced out. Marcy was wearing a short pink dress that did even little to cover her ass than mine did.

She shuffled out to hug Trunks who was walking behind me. Passing me I could smell she was already drunk. I didn't bother to look back at their reunion so I kept walking.

I never liked Marcy. She was too much like a whore, but I am use to seeing Trunks with girls like that. He never goes for the good ones only the slutty, "I like to fuck," ones. Though whoever kept him happy made me happy no matter how much I disliked them.

I scooted through the crowd to be welcomed with screaming frat boys and even louder music. The place was overwhelming.

Easing towards what I supposed was the kitchen I constantly got bumped into and groped. By the time I did get to the kitchen I was beyond peeved off and ready to leave. A couple of guys were already passed out on top of the counter, and more guys were chugging beer in front of the fridge. Standing still seeing as people weren't jam-packed around me anymore, I sighed.

_If I knew a college party was going to be like this I would have stayed in Bra's room, or even the car._

"I see you're not having a good time."

An un-slurred deep voice spoke behind me. I turned to see a tall man with dark brown hair. His dark blue eyes smiled down at me.

He stood with so much sex appeal, and friendliness.

I grinned slightly and leaned against the counter now behind me.

"It's just a little crowded." I said letting my eyes travel swiftly along his jeans and white button up.

"That's all to expect with parties like these. I'm guessing you don't party much?" He asked.

"No, not really." I laughed. Folding my arms feeling a bit exposed I looked down to the floor slightly and then back up to the handsome guy standing dominantly in front of me.

"Well I'll keep you safe." He said with reassuring eyes. "I'm Soren Hardiway."

He stuck out his hand as I took it within mine. "Jae."

Keeping his fingers around my hand he asked, "Does miss Jae have a last name?"

I smiled slightly about to answer till I noticed Trunks and his idiot girlfriend coddling each other in the hallway. He lightly held a red cup while she nibbled on his neck. I felt a pout begin to form on my lips, but I held it back. Keeping my gaze on him I noticed he finally caught on to my watching eyes. Pulling away till my fingers were slightly tangled with Soren's I stepped closer and whispered, "I guess you're going to have to find out." All the while I let my seductive stare taunt Trunks as he merely watched in disapproval.

I moved away out of Trunks' view and headed towards the living room which was full of dancing bodies.

I knew Soren would follow me and I knew Trunks was fuming, that's why I stopped in the middle of the room and danced slowly.

_If he can toy with me then I can toy with him. _

I moved letting my hips guide the rest of my body.

Once I felt a hand gracefully glide down the side of my stomach I smiled to myself.

"You mind if I dance with you?" Soren whispered in my ear. I took his hand and moved it to rest on my thigh and slowly pulled it up to grasp my hip.

"You're going to keep me safe, right." I spoke turning my head to let my lips graze his.

"Only if you don't go and get yourself into trouble." He mumbled pulling my waist closer to his body.

"I promise to behave." I chuckled moving my hips against his.

His left hand settled on my stomach as his right was entwined with mine. I moved my ass along him with my experience.

_Hanging with Bra had its many perks and teachings._

The grinding got more intense as I felt his hand etch towards the end of my dress. Instead of taking the fabric in hand he only rubbed his fingertips at the rim. The tickle across my skin made me shiver. He breathed into my ear deeply. I could smell and feel his arousal which only made me a little excited, nothing how Trunks made me feel, but it was enough to make me want this guy right here and right now.

A slow song came on_. Late nights & early mornings by Marsha Ambrosius. _

The unhurried sex song egged on the rough rubbing. I extended my arms back and let my hands rest on his neck, while my ass pressed harder against his crotch.

"I thought you promised to behave?" He spoke raspingly in my ear; his hot breath trailing down my neck.

"I couldn't help myself." I laughed feeling the wetness build.

_Why the hell didn't I put on underwear?_

"I'm going to have to punish you, I hope you're aware." He said.

"Anything you can dish out I'm sure I can handle." I said feeling his hand starting the fiddle with the rim of my dress. Right when he was about to pull his hand went away then so did his body.

I turned around confused to see Trunks pulling back Soren. Trunks held him up by the collar of his shit with a grim expression on his face.

"You shouldn't put your hands on what's not yours." Trunks growled pushing Soren into a group of people. He fell over taking others with him. I rushed to help, but was stopped by Trunks. His arm was wrapped around my waist as he pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Trunks stop being an asshole!" I yelled, my strength being no match for his. He continued to yank me with no words to say. I stumbled into a room as he let me go. Closing then locking the door behind him, I saw we were in the bathroom.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled starring at his angry eyes.

"How could you let some guy touch on you like that?" He asked voice deep and stern and easing towards me.

My anger retreated and was replaced by edginess.

"We were just dancing." I mumbled still not breaking eye contact.

"By the smell of how aroused you are I can only doubt that." He spoke now standing extremely close.

I felt a bit intimidated. His stature was so undermining and his tone was angrier than I imagined he would be. Before I had a chance to choke out an answer he grabbed my arm and spun me around till he was behind me and then took hold of my other arm. He guided me to the vanity mirror and the edge of the sink counter. I starred at our reflection more than afraid as his grip on my arms was more than punishingly painful. His menacing gaze that fell on me through the clear glass never faltered as he lowered his head to place his lips against my ear.

"I should really show you what happens when you're disobedient." He growled out his words through clenched teeth.

I yelped when he forced my arms up above my head and he held them tightly with one hand. He shoved me to the sink and pressed my hands against the mirror letting my ass extend out as my thighs were rammed against the counter's edge.

My breathing was erratic. I wasn't sure if I should still be afraid or excited. His other hand which wasn't binding mine slowly trailed up the back of my thigh until he roughly pulled up my dress leaving my ass cheeks completely exposed.

I gave a lightly moan while I harshly bit my lower lip with great anticipation.

"How should I torture you first?" He leaned over and mumbled huskily into my ear. My face felt like it was on fire. My entire body was craving his touch no matter how violent it was. He pressed his fingers to my wet sex and wasted no time before forcing two digits inside of me. I cried out as the intrusion was all but expected. Even though his entrance was rough he slowly pulsed his fingers in and out.

"It's a shame I have to remind you who this pussy really belongs to." He said a bit disappointed. I gazed into the mirror past my unsure expression and watched Trunks as he gazed down at his fingers while they pushed painfully slow into my dripping sex.

"Will you behave?" He questioned meeting my gaze in the mirror. I furrowed my brow starting to feel pressure build in my lower abdomen from his ministration.

My breath was too shaky to speak so I merely shook my head eagerly. He gave me a wide grin.

"Then why don't I believe you?" He pondered. Without warning he forced his fingers deeper inside of me and pulled back to slam again this time keeping a quick, steady pace.

I whined out loudly feeling my ass cheeks bounce every time his fore arm slammed against them. If the music wasn't so loud the entire house would hear my loud cries of ecstasy.

"Kami, I love how your pussy weeps for me." He spoke as if out of breath. Letting go of my arms, they fell onto the counter as I tried my hardest to support my body from tipping over. His speed quickened once he placed his hand on my back pressing my sensitive breasts against the cold marble counter top.

"I bet that guy can't finger fuck you like I can, can he?" Trunks spoke triumphantly as my body began to quiver and tense. I was moaning with every thrust of his fingers. My release was coming with so much force that I had to clench my eyes closed as strained tears began to form.

"It won't be sweet and soft when I fuck you." He moaned as my body was at his jurisdiction. He pounded harder, feeling my sex drip uncontrollably and my muscles tightened beyond belief.

"Fuck." He huffed.

"O..o TRUNKS!" I screamed so loud when my orgasms finally hit me. A wave of euphoria raked over my body and my legs finally quivering to the point I couldn't stand anymore. Trunks pushed his pelvis against my ass keeping me from slipping off the counter. My hands shook as well, barely supporting my upper body from smacking against the hard counter. I was breathing heavily and my eyes were still clenched shut as vivid lights danced behind my eye lids.

_Damn, I nearly forgot I was at a party. _

Trunks moved back a bit before pulling my dress back over my ass. I leaned up a bit still not fully recovered and watched him through the mirror as he eagerly licked his two fingers which were covered in my wet orgasm.

"Such a lovely, phenomenal taste." He grinned.

I blushed deeply averting my eyes and tried my best to stand. Still a bit weak to the knees I turned and leaned against the counter to look at him.

My cheeks were flushed and entire body felt exhausted and ravished.

His gaze was so daunting I crossed my arms and looked towards the doorway. I suppose with my orgasm now slowly fading I was starting to feel more like myself and less like a horn ball; my thoughts were clear.

"You ready?" He questioned abruptly causing my gaze to catch his eyes.

I was nervous, "Ready for what?"

He chuckled slightly, "To fuck."

I don't know why his words took me by so much surprise considering what he just did to me. But—but I still wasn't ready.

I furrowed my brow and frowned and shook my head no.

"And why is that? Did I not make your pussy feel good?" His vulgar language was so new to me it made me blush.

"It's just-what about your girlfriend." I felt so insecure and unsure about this whole thing.

"What about her?" He asked in an annoyed manner.

"You…care…..a..about her." I mumbled.

"All I care about is you, Jae, and that tight little pussy of yours." He spoke very amused while he stood closer.

I tightened my arms around my chest getting a dreadful urge to let him touch me all over again. My body was getting hot and I clenched my legs together feeling an all too familiar wetness return.

"No." I mumbled.

"Hm?" He stepped closer and was beginning to close me in against the counter.

"I don't believe you." I retorted back to him with anger and a bit of sadness within my straining eyes. "I'm not going to fuck you while you're girlfriend is probably out there looking for you now."

I felt him step a bit closer and repeat his words, "I told you Jae, all I care about is you."

I clenched my teeth together getting a bit frustrated from how hot my body already was again.

_I can't do this. I can't!_

I moved from his form that began to suffocate my thoughts and headed for the door. I quickly unlocked it and tried my hardest to push past all the people who crowded the hall.

"Jae! Wait!" I heard Trunks call out as I pushed a bit harder to get out to the front door.

I stepped outside and felt a bit of relief but I couldn't get too settled. I continued to walk away from the house until the loud party music was inaudible and my hotness depleted. I swiftly took off the painful heels and sighed feeling an assortment of emotions well up into my heart.

_I can't go home like this. _

Considering I was half dressed and lacked my essential underwear going home was a no go. I bit my lip feeling dreadful but being the only option I slowly began to walk into the direction of Bra's house.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading but I must say I am craving for reviews guys! I appreciate all of those who have taken the time to say something, but you guys need to know you are my motivation. Your input greatly influences how quick I update and how I write. So if you like this story show me some love by reviewing or favoriting my story. I promise you more greatness is to come, but you gotta let me know you want it. ;) Enjoy your day's honey buns.

Special reviewing thanks to : **Amsim ; "Guest" ; rinpup14 ; & Msanimegeek **

**You're reviews really motivated me to push this chapter to fruition! Much love. **


	5. Turkey Jerkin

**A:N/ Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I am feeling so excited about this story and I am planning on adding a lot more sexy scenes, so if that is your thing then you will greatly enjoy this chapter and the others to come. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about this chapter or overall. Remember, your reviews and your favorites helps motivate me to update asap! Show me so more love guys! **

* * *

_**I do not own DBZ or the characters except for my own original ones. ~~ enjoy**_

**There's Something About You and I**

* * *

"_Why are you so moody anyway?" Trunks asked as he watched Jae lay sluggishly along HIS bed. _

"_It's none of your business." She responded grumpily from her turned over place along his covers._

_He walked over and sat next to her. She laid there on her stomach, brows furrowed, and upset. Turning over to lay his head against her back, Trunks starred up to the ceiling knowing that she was hiding something from him._

"_You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said._

_He felt her shuffle. Placing her face in the covers that smelt so much like him; she groaned._

"_C'mon Jae, what's wrong?" He asked sitting up and looking along her stretched out form. She had grown so much since last year. She was no longer a little elementary school kid. This was her first year in Junior High and his first year in high school. _

"_Can I ask you something?" She asked within the bundle of scrunched up fabric around her face. _

"_Yea?" _

"_When you hit puberty…what happened?" She asked._

_He was a bit shocked. "Uh…well it um…."_

"_I had my first period last week." She looked up at him with what seemed like tears in her eyes._

_He was so surprised by her outburst that it made his cheeks burn, blush._

_She plowed her face back into the concealing blankets._

"_Is that why I haven't seen you in like two weeks?" He asked now seeing that she hadn't been angry at him._

_She turned her head to the side he wasn't sitting and silently sniffed._

"_Jae don't get upset. It's a part of life." He mumbled _

_She sat up and looked him in the eyes, tears still falling._

"_Mom says that I can't be all boyish anymore." _

"_Why?"_

"_She says I am becoming a woman now." She mumbled looking away._

"_I remember when my dad gave me the becoming a man speech when I first hit puberty." _

"_I didn't enjoy my mom's speech so much, and my dad just made it awkward." She said pulling her legs into her chest, and hugging them to her._

"_You know our puberty is different." Trunks said looking at her slightly with a tinge of red in his cheeks._

"_How so?" She asked curious._

"_Your dad didn't tell you?" Trunks asked completely looking away._

"_No…..was he supposed to?" She asked noticing him not looking at her._

"_Never mind." He mumbled turning his whole body from her direction, letting his feet hangover the side of the bed._

_Jae sat up wiping the tears from her moist face, "What is it?"_

_He looked down past his knees. "Ask your dad. He can tell you better than I can." _

_Rolling her eyes and edging to sit next to him she sniffed. "My dad makes everything so weird, like he's embarrassed to tell me about puberty and sex." _

"_Sex…" Trunks mumbled shocked that the word actually came from her lips. _

"_Yea….I don't know much other than what Bra has told me, and what my Mom tried to tell me." _

_An awkward silence filled the room as Jae starred at Trunks. He didn't look at her, and every time he was about to look back he would turn his head the opposite direction. _

"_What's wrong?" Jae asked._

"_Nothing." Trunks responded quickly._

"_You never answered my question." _

"_Huh?" Trunks gave in using the confusion as a reason to turn to look into her emerald eyes. _

"_About puberty, what happened for you?" She asked._

_He blushed more turning to stare at his lap._

"_Well…guys and girls aren't the same, so what I went through won't exactly be the same as what you go through." _

"_I know that, dummy." She groaned pushing him slightly._

"_If you know so much then why are you asking?" He questioned turning to her once more, and then regretting it._

_She looked down and starred at her lap too, "Mom says that I can't hang out with you as much anymore because we both have hit puberty." _

"_Really." He mumbled gazing at her shaken._

"_Yea….that's why I wanted to know what happened when you hit puberty. I don't feel any different about you, so I was hoping that you didn't feel different about me." She spoke softly looking to him with her innocent eyes._

"_How do you feel about me?" He asked her slightly short of breath._

"_I love you." She said sweetly with no hesitation. "I couldn't imagine life without you." _

_She smiled up at him. Her face glistening from the beam that ascended through the window._

"_Close your eyes." He mumbled._

_She looked at him questioningly, and without words to utter she did as she was told._

_She waited patiently curious at what surprise he was going to give her, expectantly bad instead of good. _

_Moments later she felt something warm pressed against her cheek – fingers._

_Then the contact of something upon her lips that made her eyes open curiously. She watched the blushing, closed eyed Trunks kiss her thoughtfully. His hand trembled as she figured he was acting upon emotion._

_Her lips finally engaged with his; he opened his eyes. They looked at each other with a stare far from blank, but solemn enough to speak a thousand words. _

_Once the heat of how unexpected the kiss was faded, they both closed their eyes, and embraced the small passion brought upon his gesture. _

_Pulling apart from a connection that tied more than just their mouths, Trunks spoke, "I love you too, Jae."_

* * *

**_:Six Years Later:_**

* * *

The tears from my walk were dried and now formed slight stains along my cheeks. My heels continued to clack together while I loosely held them within my hand, and I slowly, quietly entered the house. I couldn't dare being seen by Bulma let alone Vegeta so I headed upstairs quickly. The house was dim and quiet except, there was a distinct sound that settled within the upstairs walls. Was someone taking a shower?

I moseyed towards the guest room as the sound of water grew louder. The door was slightly cracked and a small beam of light escaped. I gave a light sniffle and tried my best to be silent while I eased the bedroom door open. Curiosity getting the best of me I tip toed to the bathroom, which steam steadily escaped underneath the door. A mumbled sound caught my ear making me more eager to know the culprit for the late night quest room shower escapade. Grasping the cool door handle it stunned me as it quietly clicked open. I gripped my heels tighter with more anticipation than I thought I would have. Something curdled within my stomach egging me on to enter, to see what was on the other side. A thought never crossed my mind that maybe it was Bulma or someone whom I didn't want to see, so I entered.

The steam was light giving me a clear view within the mildly noisy bathroom. My feet were hesitant against the chill tile flooring but my eyes were very eager. I bit my lower lip feeling a yearning intensify within my lower stomach. The muffled sound from earlier was now more vividly distinct moans. I watched as a fuzzy but brawny figure hunched over with one hand pressing against the front shower wall. The hair was the same lavender color as Trunks' but the water made it distorted giving it more length.

_Was it Trunks?_

I quarried for a moment but still unable to take my eyes away from the leery sight.

The water ran down along his body as he leaned underneath the riveting showerhead. He moaned again. Trailing down his body his head leaned down as I noticed his other hand moving in precise, slow motions. I gasped trying to remember I was snooping and covered my mouth in denied excitement.

He was stroking his hard cock which was distinct and pushed out along his hand's motions. I watched almost mesmerized feeling a blush cross my heated face. I turned my head away feeling a bit of embarrassment for watching such an act.

Why was I feeling so turned on by this?

I turned back a bit unsure, but once I laid eyes on his form I knew I had to watch. Another moan passed who his lips as he turned his head up towards the falling water.

"Kami…..Jae." He mumbled.

My eyes widened in surprise feeling caught but I was too stunned to move. I covered my eyes swiftly with my arm trying to seem like I wasn't doing anything inappropriate. After a moment of silence followed by another groan I peeked.

He was still in the shower stoking himself, but…..

_Why did he say my name? I would never imagine Trunks…masturbating to…thinking about me. _

I watched this time even more intrigued. He began to stroke himself harder and a bit faster as his grunts became incessant. He was close to release.

Clenching my legs together I could feel my arousal heighten as my hand slowly etched towards the front end of my dress. He rubbed himself swiftly while leaning his forearm against the shower as his body tensed. His head draped down to gaze at the shower floor while I moved my hand higher and higher towards the apex of my moist sex. My fingers twiddled against the shaved skin; feeling the lips that hid my clit I pushed a finger past them.

He groaned loudly. "Ja" –"Jae!"

I pressed my fingers harder against my sex as he climaxed. The thought of feeling his cock probing my entrance in the same motion as he was using on himself made me whimper.

Yet, my eyes continued to watch as he came down from his orgasm. Standing underneath the swift water that washed away his cum he sighed finally in control of his breathing. He stood letting the water rinse the rest of his body before he leaned over and shut it off.

I was so caught up with the thought of the way he called my name when he came and the way he stroked himself faster before his release. I was so horny and I desired a release as well. I bit my lip as I closed my eyes enjoying the way my fingers toyed with my clit. I was holding in all this sexual frustration I felt like I was about to explode.

A shaky surprised voice then called out to me, "Jae?"

Snapping from my sexual depravity I looked over to the…wait that's…Trunks?

I pulled my hand away from my body and looked at him uncertainly. His body was indeed bigger with more stature than Trunks and his hair was a lot longer while it draped a bit past his shoulders. His muscles were stocked and brawny while the water that dripped off his body heightened the sexual aura.

My eyes trailed along his pelvis to notice his no longer soft cock now becoming hard. I blushed.

Turning quickly I covered my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. My face was on fire with embarrassment.

"Uh—." He mumbled. I heard him fumble quickly and then settle back into the awkward silence.

"A—are you decent?" I questioned feeling the need to at least explain myself before running away which I really wanted to do.

"Um yea." He spoke hesitantly.

I turned slowly and felt even more uncertainty well up into my stomach. He stood now out of the shower with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist and the slightly bulge pressing out indicating that he still had a boner.

I gazed at him unsure and confused by the entire situation. "Who—who are you?" I questioned.

"Well." He blushed still trying to hide his erection. "I'm me."

I pouted at the stupid answer, "I know that but who are you? You sound like Trunks and…look like him but."

He chuckled slightly letting the air settle with a less tense feeling. "Well I am Trunks but future me." He spoke a bit unsure.

"Fu—future Trunks." I wasn't sure what to think. I mean I could hardly handle the now Trunks trying to canoodle me how could I handle two!?

I heard him grunt bringing my attention to his averted eyes as he blushed. "You're in heat." He lightly placed his hand in front of his crotch.

I clasped my heels in both hands and feeling embarrassed. "I—I'm not going to rape you or anything." I spoke a bit shy while I tried to look away from his mesmeric bulge that he was failing in hiding.

He chuckled. "Yea sure. And how can I believe a peeping tom, pervert."

My face fumed with red shock, "I—I'm not a pervert!"

He laughed once more. "Well you standing there watching me says otherwise. How long were you in here anyway?"

I stiffened remembering how he moaned my name so smoothly, and the lengthy grunt that slipped from his lips as he came.

"I suppose for a while." He chuckled. "Well—." He lightly pulled his hand through his moist long hair. "That's embarrassing." A blush stained his cheeks but it seemed like he had no shame.

I bit my lip and looked away. I didn't have that overheated feeling like with the now Trunks, but just by looking at this Trunks a weird urge pulsed in my lower stomach.

"How about you change into one of my tee shirts in the top drawer while I get dressed." He smiled so sweetly.

Feeling a bit lost I gazed up to him and gave a hesitant nod. I eased out slowly trying my hardest not to look back and meet his exceptional gaze. Closing the door lightly behind me I instantly dropped the grating heels that I was surprised I managed to hold on to all this time. My eyes ran across the bedroom door which was still slightly open. Walking over I peeked out feeling the cool air that ran through the hall. All of this felt like a dream or a hallucination. This entire night was so overwhelming I doubted it was reality.

I could hear hushed giggles come up the hall slowly.

"Goten be quiet." Bra mumbled humorously. "We can't wake up my mom or—d."

"Hey you two. Have a good night out?" I could hear Bulma's voice track up the stairs behind them.

"Oh hey mom!" Bra responded with surprise.

_Well any thought of sleeping in her room tonight is a no go. _

I sighed and closed the door lightly. It was about time I got out of the damn dress. Going to the top drawer of his dresser I pulled out a big white tee shirt. The smell was so similar to the now Trunks but with this one he had a tinge of mint in his scent. It was soothing and distinct.

I tossed the shirt on the bed and reach for the zipper that bound me to the tight fabric. The crunching descended along my back freeing me and letting the cool air hit my stiffened nipples. I sighed.

_How the hell did Bra talk me out of my underwear? A bra is one thing but my panties too!_

I grabbed the tee shirt and pulled it over, covering my naked body.

"Hm well this makes us both peeping toms." I jumped and turned to see the future version of Trunks standing in the bathroom doorway now wearing a pair of shorts but no shirt.

"Gah pervert! I was naked!" I cried closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around my body. He laughed. "Takes one to know one."

I blushed deeply and looked over his form. He was indeed a great bit different from the now Trunks. He was taller and maybe looked about 35?

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Hm?" He looked confused.

"For—for walking in on your…during your—uh—personal time." Why did he make me feel so shy?

He laughed, "You walk in on me, and I walk in on you. Call it even."

I smiled and gave a light giggle to his humor. He stepped over and lightly placed lotion along his shoulders while I sat on the bed and watched.

_He is so nonchalant about me catching him masturbating—I still can't shake the way he called my name. _

"So—your first day of heat." He began seemingly trying to remember something. "How is it treating you?"

I sighed, "Yea—it has been the greatest adventure of my life didn't you know? I can't go a second without losing a part of my right mind. Every time I am around Trunks—well I mean now Trunks not you. What do I call you anyway?" With that curiosity I watched as he came over and sit on the bed next to me.

I felt beyond bashful. Not to mention I was completely naked underneath his large tee shirt.

"What do you want to call me?" He asked placing a hand on my leg.

"WHOA!" I squeaked backing away from his touch.

"Listen we only just met—well not really, but—you are my best friend's future self, yet—are we still best friends in the future?" I was so curious to know the little things. With all the confusion today with the now Trunks some clarity would nice.

He seemed a bit stunned by my reaction. "Yea, closer than ever before—if's that's possible." He laughed again.

I looked at him solemnly. Something about this Trunks made me so curious to know more about him, what he's been through. What I will go through. It felt right and then wrong to be around him.

"Always spacing out." He chuckled gazing at me with those unreadable hues of blue.

I blushed. "You of all people should know me better than anybody." I mumbled. Bringing my legs up to my chest and hugging them.

I felt his hand make contact with mine. His hands were slightly calloused, but so much gentleness emanated from his small gesture.

"You're right, and one thing I remember from tonight specifically is that you're naked underneath my tee shirt." He whispered.

I quickly realized my sitting position and how short my dress was. I leapt from the bed to stand.

"You can remember all that, huh?" I asked keeping my back to him, a bit embarrassed.

He laughed. "I remember a lot more than what you think."

I turned back to him a bit shy. It was like I was talking to an old crush that moved on with his life, but I was stuck in a rut.

"I remember the day you were born, room number 45B. I remember the day you learned how to fly, but you were too scared to learn how to ride a bike." He laughed slightly. The memory brought a smile to my face. "I remember the day you dressed up for your first middle school dance. I remember your first actual boyfriend." He stopped in thought for a second.

"Ben Ronan." I mumbled with a giggle.

"God I hated that kid," He said making me laugh some more.

"I remember kicking that guy's ass for dumping you." He sighed. "Damn—I remember your prom…"

"Wait!" I yelled. "It hasn't happened yet you jerk. You can't spoil the fun for me." I teased.

"Oh yea—I forgot. I came back to the year where you're still a little girl." He joked.

"I'm not a little girl." I retorted with my hands on my hips.

"In body obviously not." He said craftily slightly looking me up and down. "But in heart—definitely."

I became shy again, and more self-conscious of my frame.

"You're beautiful Jae. Don't ever forget that." The tone was serious and the eye contact was truthful. It sort of made my heart lurch a bit from my chest.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "You never told me what I should call you."

"Oh, maybe Hunny, Babe, Sexy, which ever you like." He laughed.

"Mirai—sounds good doesn't it?" I perked.

He smiled. "Yea it sounds great." When he talked I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over his exposed skin. He was so muscular that it made me quiver in excitement. All those naughty ideas, all the things I wish I could do with him. I could only think what if I was in the shower with him earlier.

"So-."

I broke my train of thought to give him my attention.

"You wanna sleep in here, or take your chances in Bra's room?" He asked.

"Uh—." I couldn't help but tour his body with more ideas. I really needed to give him an answer. "Um—." But it looked so good. So nice to touch and rub. His soft but strong body pressing against mine as he takes me.

He laughed for the millionth time that night. "I guess that's a yea?" he asked.

I looked up at him a bit uneasy. "It'll be just like the good old times, remember?"

"Yea—." I smiled

* * *

**A:N/ So how did you all like that chapter? I erased and redid most and basically the entire scene for when Jae meets Mirai. I felt I wanted to spice it up and give it that more adult contenty feel. Get me? I'm a perv-I know. But you are too for reading my fanfic {Mwahahaha} I have more pervy and spicy chapters coming up soon so like I preach every time. REVIEW HONEY BUNS! **

**Special review thanks to!::: msanimegeek && Amsim {Who left five reviews! Damn! Thank you darling!} **


	6. Give it to me, Baby

**_I do not own DBZ or the characters except for my own original ones. ~~ enjoy_**

* * *

**There's Something About You & I**

* * *

_The air was still as Jae walked along the side walk silently making her way to the high school. It had been a week since Trunks had stopped coming to pick her up from school. He had been driving for a while now and recently he had been asking Jae if she wouldn't mind walking home because he had practice after school. Jae being no fool knew that he was not in anything academic considering how he hated concealing his powers when it came to a competition. She wanted to get to the bottom of the situation. She barely ever saw him. When she was over his house he was never home. When she wanted to brawl he was always busy. What did she have to do, set an appointment to see him? Fuck that! She had to see him, talk to him, yell at him, God, something. _

_She made it to the parking lot right when everyone was getting in their cars and leaving. She put some pep into her step as she made her way to Trunks' spot. _

_His big lavender head came into view. He was leaning casually against his bark blue mustang, yet his back was facing her._

_Once she got to him she lightly tapped him on the back. _

_It was either surprise or dread on his face as he turned to meet Jae's green eyes. Once his body was slightly turned Jae could see that there was a girl in front of him hence why he was leaning against his car like a weirdo. _

_Jae eyed the girl, which Trunks leaned in to cover, briefly. He could tell by the way Jae held her line of gaze which was now on his chest, that she was taken aback. _

"_So this is practice?" Jae mumbled leaning her head down and thinking to herself. ("She's pretty.")_

"_Jae listen don't be this way, not now okay." He whispered so the girl behind him wouldn't hear. _

"_Be what way?" She spoke loudly._

_Trunks cringed at her abrasiveness. "Listen just go home and we can talk about it later." He said with a little more sharpness in his voice than intended._

_A pressure built behind her eyes, but she didn't want him to see her cry. _

"_Fuck you…." She mumbled low before turning her back and walking off. _

_The moment he couldn't see her face she let the tears fall. _

"_Who was that?" She could hear the girl ask him._

"_Ah, no one. Just some kid who hangs out with my sister." He replied. _

_The tears wouldn't stop. _

_{Two days later.}_

* * *

_Jae walked alongside the chattering Bra as they explored more stores, yet Jae's mind was far from content with shopping. She was too concerned about how Trunks was acting like such an asshole lately. Since that day in the parking lot she hadn't seen him. He didn't respond to her when she called his cell, and neither did he leave his door unlocked so she could sleep in his room at night. Well he had stopped that a while back, but he at least then didn't leave a note on his door that said, "Don't you dare think I am opening the door Jae. Go away." _

_The fact that he was avoiding her ate away at a piece of her heart. It was a painful yet indefinable ache that beckoned the attention of her mind night and day. _

_Even as her and Bra walked into a new store, Jae's mind was lost in thought. _

"_Jae." Bra yelled bumping her on the shoulder. _

"_Yea." Jae spoke drowsily as if thinking so much made her exhausted. _

"_What's wrong with you? You haven't been listening to word I've said have you?" Bra asked. _

"_No - sorry." Jae said embarrassed._

"_It's Trunks isn't it?" She asked._

"_How did you know?" Jae responded._

"_Because I am spending more time with you. A few weeks ago I couldn't break you from his grasp." She laughed hoping to ease the tension in the air, but upon noticing Jae's frown she continued. "You wanna tell me about it?" _

_As soon as Jae raised her head to speak she heard a familiar voice in the aisle beside them._

_It was a couple of girls, and one specifically sounded beyond memorable._

_Ignoring the confused Bra, Jae slowly eased her way to the next aisle to take a peek, still holding her bewildered look. _

_There were three girls, one of them from the other day in the parking lot with Trunks. Jae walked up to the three chattering girls till she stood right behind them._

"_So are you guys technically dating now?" One of them asked._

"_Yea, I know it has only been two days, but I really like him." The girl responded._

_Jae felt a burning sensation in her stomach. Was it jealousy?_

_Before she could rationalize her feeling, she tapped the girl on her shoulder._

_The brunette quickly turned around and looked down at Jae with an amazed look._

"_Hey aren't you the kid from the other day?" She asked._

_Jae looked up to her not sure if she should respond with a punch in her face or actual words._

"_If there is anything to know about Trunks is that- he isn't a good guy." Jae spoke swiftly with so much hate hidden in her tone._

"_You mean he is a bad boy?" One of the other girls asked._

"_No, I'm saying he uses girls. He dates them so he will look cool, and boost his reputation. Trust me, if you knew him like I know him you wouldn't dare think about dating him."_

"_And how do you know him? Just because you walk with his sister?" The brunette asked with a major attitude._

"_No- I dated him before. We broke up last week." Jae almost yelled back._

_All three of the girls looked dumbfounded by her comment._

"_Ew. He dated a middle school kid." She said in disgust._

_They whispered to themselves for a second and then before walking away the brunette replied, "Thanks for the info." _

_Once they were gone Jae stood there very unsure of herself. _

_When she heard someone clear their throat behind her she quickly turned around. _

"_What was that all about?" Bra asked._

_It was a mixture of love and hate that swirled around her mind as she moved past Bra ready to leave. It was too late to regret what she said, and how she said it, but that didn't stop her from cursing herself on the inside. _

_{ The next day after school.}_

* * *

_Jae sat in Bra's room till she had gotten back from her chore. She laid there on the bed unconsciously looking at the TV. While no voices reached her mind. She had imagined that today would be the day that the brunette broke it off with Trunks. She only hoped that is was what would happen to send him running to her to console him, so everything would go back to normal. She thought wrong._

_Seconds later the door to Bra's room swung open with a loud bang to create a jump from the frightened Jae._

"_How could you?" Trunks yelled marching in the room with his energy so powerful that it swirled around him. _

_How did she not feel him coming; right now his power was suffocating._

_So she laid there like a terrified, quivering baby, as he continued with his angry rant._

"_You're so conniving, so jealous, and childish that you would go behind my back just to lie to her." He was next to the bed now looking down on her. His anger becoming violent waves of striking air that crashed down on her. _

"_Trunks—I." _

"_NO!" He yelled not letting her get another word in. A moment passed as his rage seemed to recede but not fade. No longer was she being thrashed with slaps of air. His head was held low, but the energy around him was still red and threatening._

"_I hate you." His words were clear. Maybe that's why Jae felt them harder than if he stumbled or quarried about his sentence._

"_That's what I get for having a kid as a friend." He looked at her with those blue eyes that seemed shadowed by a dark storm that brewed within himself. _

"_Thanks for ruining my life Jae." He left her with those words. A girl as tough as her would easily shake them off, if she wasn't blindly in love. _

* * *

_Five Years Later_

* * *

His tee shirt was huge on me. It smelt so good. Even though Mirai was Trunks just the older version, they seemed so different. Mirai smelt like Trunks, but with a hint of mint. Maybe it was his cologne? Whatever it was it definitely made me light-headed. It was so strong and over powering, but in that can't get enough sense.

I was huddled under his covers lying on my side and he was behind me, I think lying on his back. I was too shy to actually turn and look. Besides I was still completely naked underneath his huge tee-shirt. So there I was in bed with nothing but a big cottony shirt on next to an older and sexier version of the love of my life.

And to top it all off, I couldn't fall asleep!

"A lot on your mind?" He mumbled lightly next to me catching my attention in surprise.

I shuffled a bit. "Yea—I can't sleep." I mumbled.

He laughed. "Me either."

It was silent for what felt like minutes. Then I got the guts to say—something.

"So with you being Trunks' future self—you know everything that he's done or will do, right?" I asked a bit hesitant on actually knowing the answer to my next question.

"Yea—but I can't remember everything- you know, and with me being here there's a great chance I am altering the future little by little."

"Yea, I know." I mumbled.

"What's on your mind Jae bird. You know you can tell me." He stated. I felt him shuffle and his chest slowly pressed to my back and his breath trailed along my neck.

I blush cringing from the close contact. I knew I could tell Trunks anything whether if it was past him, now him, or future him. Yet—what was the purpose of my curiosity? What was I going to gain other than information that may not do me any good?

I tried to turn over making him scoot a bit away from me. I was now facing him as we both lay on our sides. I couldn't help but gaze at his features; he was so much alike but so different from Trunks.

Instead of admiring his body I looked back to his eyes, which were on me. The moon struck them just right that they shone a bright baby blue.

"W—where did Trunks go tonight?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." I said a bit upset.

He looked away for a second and then looked back at me. "Well from what I remember—he—well I stayed at Marcy's."

"Di—did you sleep with her?" I asked uncertain.

"Will it change your opinion of me?" He asked earnestly.

"No—it's just—never mind." I said turning over quickly.

I heard him sigh. "You're so young Jae."

"Yea obviously not good enough too." I was upset and I knew he could tell by my words. I pulled the blanket close to my face to catch my near bound tears.

"Jae bird, listen."

"No—I don't want to hear any more of your lies. All my life I've had to see you run off with girl after girl. And not once did I question you or your choices in women."

"I can understand your frustration." He mumbled. I felt him slowly rub my shoulder.

He was trying to act understanding. He can't understand! How can you understand real love? You can't!

"You have no idea how much I love you!" I sat up fiercely and turned to look at him with so much rage that was teased by heartache. "You always provoked me with your, I love you too Jae, but I know you didn't mean it. I know you only said it to make me feel better." I was crying so much. Why couldn't I stop?

"I want to hate you so much." I pressed my hands of his chest in hopes to push him, but I felt so weak. "But every day it seems like I love you even more." It was as though I was defeated. My emotions got the best of me, and they let me have it. I was passionately exhausted, and it was his fault. It was his fault for not loving me the way I deserved to be loved.

"I—." He started. I looked up to him, my hands still on his chest.

He brought one hand up to embrace one of mine. "I wish—you only knew the amount of love I have for you."

He sat up and our lips came together none too willingly. My tears were gone; the only thing left was rage and surprise. He let go of my hand and pulled me to him, keeping me in the kiss by placing his hand on my back. I was in his lap and my hands were crushed between both of ours chests, but that didn't stop me from trying to push him away. Right when I thought I was about to suffocate he pulled back.

My tear stained face hung low. This was so confusing.

"We grew up together Jae. What love isn't more natural?"

"As natural as you turning down a beautiful woman." I retorted.

He laughed.

"It's not funny! You know why it isn't natural? Because the only reason why you want me is because I'm in heat. It's hormones, nothing else."

"I haven't pounced on you like the now Trunks does, have I?" He asked still holding me in that tight embrace.

"N—No."

"I'm not some hormonal kid, Jae. What I feel for you is pure, real—infinite."

I could feel tears building up behind my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but it pained my throat and heart more than anything.

"What about—when you leave? What then?" I choked out. My nose was so stuffy from all the crying I was sure that I sounded ridiculous.

He smiled and placed his forehead to mine; his grip finally loosening.

"Don't worry about that—okay." He whispered closing his eyes.

Our foreheads were still connected, and his eyes were still closed. I starred at his cool and relaxed face. If what he said was true—then I shouldn't regret…

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. This time he was a bit surprised. My hands moved from his chest to his shoulders. My legs were spread to each side of his; I hovered over his lap rather than just sitting. It didn't take him long to partake in the kissing, after the first 30 seconds he was leading me. It was a sensual closed mouth kiss, but then it turned into something more. I felt him begin to rub my back. It was slow, but it made me feel valuable. I wanted to take it further. I bit on his lower lip slightly. He opened his eyes to look at me, and see the contained feral desire. It was nothing like when I kissed Trunks. With him it was about dominating and being dominated. I just wanted to fuck and be appreciated at the same time.

I wanted Mirai in a way that felt real. I knew it wasn't something I was going to regret.

He opened his mouth to invade mine. Our tongues rubbed and ran against each other. He tasted like mint too.

I got a bit more aggressive, by leaning up higher. I pushed him back more so that he would have to raise his head to keep kissing. My body was dominating, yet he was still only rubbing my back.

Hell I didn't have any underwear on! He should be going to town down there, not this sensual rubbing crap.

Mirai's lips left mine unexpectedly. He took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"Do you know the difference between making love and fucking?" He asked.

The F word sent shivers down my spine. I obviously wasn't in the making love mood. But to answer his question, "It's—when two people feel a certain way toward each other—and." Hell what was making love? I knew it was when two people really love each other and they do it, but what happens if they fall out of love?

"You should wait till you have an understanding of the two before you give up something precious."

"Why—do you have to talk to me like I'm a child?" I asked reaching down to place my hand on his crotch.

He jumped in surprise. I felt his hard cock through his boxers; I lightly fiddled to try and ease my way through the fabric.

"You don't have to masturbate while thinking about me when I'm right here. You can fuck me." I whispered into his ear feeling goose bumps cover his skin.

I squeezed him and he grunted in response.

"Please…fuck me." I mumbled.

I was definitely out of my right mind, though considering how he didn't protest or decide to lecture me; I leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was rougher, my grip was tighter, and he was more willing.

Was I technically raping him?

The feel of his muscles beneath my palms only fueled my desire. I could tell he wanted it too; otherwise he wouldn't still be kissing me.

I found myself still hovering over his lap. His hands rested on my back and on my leg, so he gave me no hint to sit.

Kissing a bit harder I scooted up some, making sure that when I did plant my bottom, I placed it exactly where I wanted it. His cock pressed against my ass and I slowly rub along it.

I slowly eased myself down while pushing my hands through his long hair. It was so soft.

I sat in his lap and gave a good grind. He took a deep breath in, breaking our kiss but leaving out lips grazing.

"I need you Mirai, and I know you need me too." I spoke no higher than a whisper. I pressed myself to him again.

He took in another deep breath, but this time he laughed.

"If only you could handle me." He opened his eyes; they had a devious yet playful look to them. His hand on my thigh tightened almost painfully. If I were human I would have surely bruised. The hand that was on my back went under my ass. He lifted me then set me on my back none to gently. I landed with a flop and he leaned in over me.

The initial desire slowly retreated. "Handle you…" I mumbled.

He leaned down and put his lips against my ear. "I'm bigger than Trunks in more than one way."

My body went cold which followed a quick shake. I knew how bad I wanted sex, but I never thought about how much it would hurt.

I felt his hand wonder the inside of my thigh.

"You're so willing, how bad do you want me to fuck you?" He asked sternly.

"—Fuck."

He spread my legs so that he could lay his own in-between them. "That's what you want right, to be fucked senseless. You're too afraid to get it from Trunks, but you'll seduce it out of me." His hand ran across my stomach which slowly brought up the tee shirt.

I was back to the shy, meek me. I did want it, but not like this.

I jumped when a loud banging came from the door. Some reason while I was looking at the door expectant that someone would come crashing in, Mirai kept his eyes on me with a small smile.

"Hey you two!"

It was Vegeta.

"There will be no fucking in this house until Bulma is off the rag!" He yelled. "If I can't get any, you all can't either!"

I blushed as my stomach churned. It was a mixture of what just happened and the thought of Vegeta getting it on with Bulma.

"I could take you into the shower and show you what I was really thinking about doing to you." Mirai whispered in my ear.

I felt the end of the shirt graze my hip. I panicked.

"Oh—wait look at the time—no sexy time o'clock—darn and I was really looking forward to it." I laughed very much so nervous. I eased my way from under him, fixed the tee shirt and headed for the door. "See you later good night." I said quickly opening and then shutting the door behind me.

As soon as I was safely out the door I was met with an angry looking Vegeta.

He did a slight "Hmph," and walked away.

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as I walked back to Bra's room.

I never thought I could be seduced out of having sex.

* * *

**A: N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter not much juicy sexy time but there will be more. Tell me how much you liked it and can't wait for the next chapter. Love you all honey buns.**


	7. Boner Smells

**_I do not own DBZ or the characters except for my own original ones. ~~ enjoy_**

* * *

**_A/N: _Never fear my update is here! I know all have waited way too long for this chapter and I send my greatest apologies. It has been really hectic since I moved to Las Vegas but I have some down time and I am able to work on a few things such as this chapter! I hope you all enjoy and I would really appreciate it if you all reviewed and let me know how you like it. I altered this chapter a lot so this is a completely new scene minus the flashback!**

* * *

**There's Something About You and I**

* * *

"_Okay now look." Bra chipped, turning Jae around to see herself in the full length mirror._

_Jae stood there a bit astonished at herself. She could have never imagined looking this beautiful. Her hair had grown a lot since last year. The wavy locks had made its past her shoulder blades. The dress Bra gave her did wonders on accenting her vibrant eyes, and showing off her not so small boobs. It had spaghetti straps, a low V-neck, a peach tint, and a frilly bottom. It looked great, and it looked even better on her. She couldn't help but smile to herself. This was going to be her first "group date". Even though Bra's mom was coming along to supervise, Jae was getting a chance to hang out with a cute guy at the movies. _

_Bra had made sure that they were going to see a nice scary movie, so they would have reasons to sit close to their dates. _

_The boy that asked Jae out was pretty cute. His name was Addison Torne. They had been acquaintances for quite a while until randomly one day he asked her to the movies. Jae told Bra and then next thing she knew they were going as a group, Jae and Addison then one of his friends and Bra. _

"_So what do you think?" Bra asked signaling for Jae to turn her attention to her. Jae looked over the twirling Bra in her jeans and white tank top. _

"_You look nice." Jae said with a smile. _

_Bra stopped spinning to look back at Jae with a dizzy grin. The stare stopped immediately after Bra noticed a pair of pretty perky twins._

"_How come your boobs grew so big and I'm still in an A-Cup?" Bra whined. _

_Jae was a bit self-conscious about her new C-Cup breasts. They definitely did grow since last year. _

"_I—I dunno." Jae muttered. _

_Bra groaned and walked over to her desk. She pulled a couple tissues from her Kleenex box and shoved them into her bra. _

_She turned to Jae with an expectant look. Jae sighed and couldn't help but smile while walking over to Bra. _

"_You know I don't think Kevin is going to judge you on how big your boobs are." Jae spoke while tucking in the piece of tissue that was never properly stuffed. _

"_Well I'm sure Addison will enjoy looking at your giant hooters!" Bra cried, quickly reaching out and squeezing Jae's chest. _

_Jae wailed and flew away in response. She held her arms around her boobs for protection. _

"_C'mon Jae—you can't be shy. If I had tits like yours I would be flaunting them all over the place." Bra said stuffing more tissues. _

"_Don't call them that." Jae complained._

"_Call them what—tits?" Bra asked._

"_Yea—it just sounds so...crude." Jae cried while covering her face in embarrassment. _

"_Psh—you're just too much of a pussy." Bra teased. _

"_Ahh don't say that either!" Jae quickly covered her face with her hands as her face turned red. _

"_Tits and pussy, what's the big deal?" _

"_It's so gross!" Jae screamed, but Bra seemingly didn't understand so she said, "You have both."_

"_So?"_

_Bra gave a long sigh. "Obviously I am going to have to teach you about dirty talk." _

_Jae panicked, "Oh look at the time. Better be heading down stairs to get Bulma." Within seconds Jae was out the door with a, "Hey wait a sec!" behind her. _

_Jae was running so fast with only one destination in mind. Before she knew it she was on the floor with a really sore nose and ass. _

_She looked up to see Trunks. _

"_Oh—hey." She said standing up slowly making sure her dress was down completely. _

"_Hey." He said looking at her intently. _

"_TRUNKS STOP STARRING AT JAE'S TITS!" Bra yelled from down the hall._

_Jae blushed deeply and crossed her arms around her chest, then turned to the approaching Bra. "I told you about that word." Jae hissed._

"_C'mon it isn't like Trunks doesn't like them." Bra laughed stepping up to her dumbfounded brother._

"_Bra you're so immature." Trunks said unfazed. _

"_And you're a loser with no life." Bra said grabbing Jae's wrist and pulling her past him. _

"_Where are you two going?" He asked as they kept walking._

"_None of your business." Bra yelled._

"_Oh well too bad considering how Mom isn't here." Trunks yelled down the hall._

"_What?" Bra shouted storming back up to him, yanking a feeble Jae along too._

"_She had an emergency at work and had to leave. She said she was sorry."_

_Bra moaned in great disappointment. "How are we supposed to go now?"_

"_Well—you know she did ask me to drive you two there, but considering how I have no life…." _

"_Oh please Trunks you have to take us!" Bra begged. _

_Trunks looked over the pleading Bra and then glanced over to Jae, who held an earnest wishing face. _

"_Fine." He mumbled._

* * *

**_{ Movie Theater }_**

* * *

_Jae and Bra walked in slowly. The place was pretty crowded. Trunks followed next to Jae. _

"_So what movie are you two seeing?" He asked._

"_Trunks will you go away- we don't need you lurking over us the entire time." Bra said briskly which was followed by an evil glare. _

"_Hey Jae!" _

_Both girls looked around swiftly till they saw the two boys waving them over._

"_Who are they?" Trunks asked Jae seriously._

"_They're our dates." Jae said walking away from Trunks to go and meet with Addison and Kevin. _

_Trunks was a bit taken back by the confusion. He thought he was only taking Bra and Jae to the movies, but he didn't think they were meeting up with boys._

"_What—you jealous?" Bra asked noticing Trunks was staring at the hugging Jae and Addison. _

_He didn't say anything. He only held the casual bothered look until Bra walked away too. _

_Trunks stood in line behind the four youngsters who laughed and talked with each other. Even though they all were only in the eighth grade they all looked so much older. Especially Jae, she looked so-._

"_Sorry I didn't introduce you guys earlier." Jae said honestly. She turned to Trunks with a really big smile. _

"_Addison this is Trunks my—friend and Bra's older brother." _

_Trunks smiled to the young man in front of him. He wasn't as tall as Trunks but evenly enough was taller than Jae. _

"_Hey, nice to meet you." The boy said pushing out his hand to Trunks. _

_Trunks was a bit hesitant, but he took the boy's hand and shook it. _

"_Yea." Trunks said nonchalantly. _

"_Don't worry about him he's just a bit grumpy." Bra said walking up in the line. _

_Bra and Kevin both bought their tickets then it was Jae and Addison. After they all were done and seemingly gone. Trunks went up and bought his. _

_He took the small piece of paper in hand and was about to walk on till he saw Jae standing off to the side with a smile._

_He walked over to her, "Aren't you supposed to be getting a great seat with your date?" _

_She looked down with a shy smile, "He's getting them."_

"_So then why are you standing here? _

_Before he could actually get an answer she threw her arms around him quickly in a tight hug._

"_Thank you—so much." _

_He hugged her back lightly. _

"_You're welcome."_

* * *

**_Four years later ~~ (Song of choice for the opening scene) " 1000 yrs (Splinter Remix) By Rokhsan"_**

* * *

I grumbled a little feeling my sleep fade away. I felt a light weight press to my back and a smooth feathery touch run along my skin. My eyes opened from the usual burdens and I realized that I was in Trunks' room. After my weird sexual rendezvous with Mirai I came in here to sleep. The moment I laid on his sheets and his sweet, feral aroma surrounded me I fell straight to sleep. The sun, which was beaming down at my face through the partially opened curtains, burned my eyes.

I pressed my face deep within my pillow and voiced a muffled, "go away sun".

That light feathery touch along my neck for a brief moment was forgotten until I felt soft lips nibble at my ear.

"Why don't you just turn over towards me, that'll block out the pesky sun." Trunks voice cascaded down my ear like an avalanche. The tremble in his humorous tone made my thighs instinctively clinch together and the hairs on my arms stand stiff.

Afraid to turn my gaze to him I froze; I lay motionless as he continued to lick and tease my earlobe. I could help but moan softly. The burning heat and excitement wasn't weary from our time apart. I felt hotter than I could handle while lying underneath the blankets. Just as I felt ready to leap out of the bed Trunks quickly pulled the covers away from my body. Revealing the huge tee-shirt I was wearing I slowly curled into the fetal position. It was really too early to feel this vulnerable.

His hand slightly ran over my hip till it was at the edge of the shirt that rested on my thigh.

"You were with him….I can smell it on you." His words were almost threatening. Mirai did say that Trunks wouldn't like his presence in this time but I didn't think he was serious. "You are to rut with me. No one else."

He growled so softly it made me tremble. He harshly traced his nails up the bare skin of my thigh till he pulled the shirt up to uncover my bare ass.

I was barely awake and my body didn't know how to feel as he continued his sexual assault. My mind was still so foggy I couldn't think of what to do.

I yelped slightly, which was softened by the pillow while I sunk my face deeper within it. He pressed his cheek on top of the side of my head as his mouth sat directly against my ear. His breath was a bit ragged. His roughly grabbed my ass cheek before softly rubbing the abused skin.

"He has nothing that I can't already give you." He mumbled.

I closed my eyes feeling a sense of sadness well up into my chest. I knew that Mirai and Trunks was the exact same person, but in some odd way they both made me feel different. Mirai was gentle and Trunks' was rough. All Trunks' wanted to do was fuck, but I wasn't ready. I wanted to be appreciated by him…I wanted to feel loved even after we slept together. But…could Trunks really give me that?

I grunted wanting really badly to stop him. I placed my hand weakly on top of his as it slowly began to run along my thigh till his fingertips pressed in between my legs wanting room to move more.

His motions stopped briefly giving me a moment to think. I wanted to give him a chance. I wanted to feel—good.

I turned my face out of the pillow and gave a hard exhale; I spread my thighs a little and pushed his hand more to give him initiative.

I felt him chuckle against my ear. "I am the better one, Jae."

His hand pushed up my eager thighs until he cupped my heat. I closed my eyes tighter feeling my breath hitch in my throat. Trunks' other arm slipped underneath my side and pulled me closer till my back rubbed against his chest that heaved up and down.

Without much warning he quickly pushed a finger inside of me. I bit my lip trying not to whimper. He pushed his digit swiftly in and out and I could feel the moistness drip to my thigh. Even though his actions felt tremendously good and it help settle the fervor that ached in my stomach; my entire being detested the way he was touching me. Even though I ached for it and my body was ultimately scorching for it—I didn't want it…not from him.

"Please." I mumbled. I was trying my best to summon the energy to push him away but he left me so weak and weary.

If all the times my mind battled the hardest against my body was now at this point. I kept thinking about Mirai—and I don't know why.

"Trunksy-poo where'd you go!" A light frail but familiar voice called through the hall. I nearly jumped from his hold!

"You're girlfriend's here!" I harshly whispered. I yanked his hand away from me, but his other arm held me close. "She'll go back down stairs in a minute." He lightly whispered into my ear.

"You're so disgusting!" I yelled while ripping his hand away from me just to stand next to the bed. I looked over his form which sat there coolly without a care in the world. Who is this? I didn't recognize this Trunks anymore. He seemed to have abandoned his feelings and given up on rational thought. I can't even bare to look at him.

I turned my head away in frustration. "I am not having sex with you."

"No matter how many times you say it or think it, I will have you Jae." Trunks slowly stood and came near me.

"No fucking way!" I cried out as his form nearly pinned me against a wall. My face was burning hot and I felt nearly faint. My mind was going a mile a minute but why couldn't I push him away?

I felt so fatigued that when he pressed his body to mine I could only whimper. "Asshole."

I tried to hide my enjoyment as he trailed kisses up my neck. His hands wondered to my ass and lightly pushed away the shirt to touch my bare skin. He didn't need to do much to make my body flush and weak.

"S-stop." I choked out. I felt tears slowly well up into my eyes as my body began to betray me.

"Why?" Trunks asked huskily while his lips pressed against the corner of my mouth.

"Because she said so!" A very deep but familiar voice suddenly answered. I felt Trunks stiffen against me, his teeth clenched against the skin on my neck in a scowl. Unexpectedly Trunks moved from in front of me allowing me to view Mirai who stood in the middle of the room with a mean glare in his eyes. Once Mirai looked over to me I blushed and looked down.

"Now I don't expect you to make a scene since your girlfriend is down stairs unless you're feeling bold." Mirai questioned Trunks who stood beside me. I could slightly feel his ki rising but was quickly dispersed.

"I didn't think so." Mirai spoke. He looked over to me and held out his hand. "Let's go Jae."

I blushed. "O-okay." I used my arms to cover myself as I walked towards Mirai. I didn't have the courage to look at Trunks knowing how angry he must have been. Although I was beyond thankful and a bit full of glee that Mirai could save me.

Mirai opened and closed the door behind him once we stood in the hall. I looked up at him for a bit with much admiration and a slight smile.

He smiled back. "We better lay low for a bit in my room, kay?" I lightly took his hand and followed him down the hall to his room.

He opened the door for me and I stepped in but couldn't help but question, "Either you have perfect timing or you were ease dropping."

He closed and locked the door and he turned to me with a guilty but embarrassed grin. "I knew the moment he came upstairs that he was going to try something." Mirai slightly rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "I didn't want you to do anything you didn't want to."

"How did you know I didn't want to?" I quarried with a blush.

He smiled this time less bashful and stepped closer. "Because I know that you want to be made love to…not fucked." Before my face could burn anymore red he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "You should probably shower; you don't want to go down stairs smelling like that." He mentioned while stepping to a drawer and pulling out another large tee shirt and this time a pair of shorts.

"Whoa—um." I felt beyond confused while I lightly sniffed at my arm pits. "Two questions, do I smell that bad and how come you didn't give me shorts last night?"

He chuckled, "Well you never asked for the shorts and—well when you're in heat…and you're horny you give off a musk." He blushed. "It's a certain feral smell that us saiyans can distinctly smell."

"Oh." I mumbled while feeling overly self-conscious.

"At the least it would be weird for your brother and Vegeta to smell you like this and it would only antagonize Trunks." He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light while placing the shirt and shorts on the counter. "These should do until you can borrow some clothes from Bra's room."

I noticed as he spoke he tried to keep his back to me.

"What does the smell do to you Mirai?" I questioned while easing up to him.

I could hear him clear his throat. Once I was behind him I pressed against his back and let my arms slide around his waist. "Hm?" I mumbled. Letting my hands trail down his stomach Mirai quickly reacted and stopped my movements as I got closer to his crotch.

He lightly chuckled. "Do I have to seduce you again?"

I blushed and removed my hands. "I was only joking, no need for that." I slipped past him into the bathroom and closed the door swiftly. I leaned against the counter and couldn't help but feel my face heat up more from my blush. When I closed my eyes all I could think about was the slight glimpse I just got of Mirai's boner.

"So that's what it does." I mumbled with embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: And scene! How did you all enjoy this chapter? Seemed like more flashback than actual real time story huh? Well next chapter I will make better. What was so hard about this chapter was I found myself starting then stopping constantly and I wasn't really getting any where. Also my computer will randomly restart in the middle of me typing and I would lose everything! But I did it! It's done. I know for sure next chapter I won't take as long! I hope you all enjoyed and let me know whatever you are thinking in a review.**


End file.
